The Black Swan
by Clumsy Firefly
Summary: Pt 1 of Forces of the sea. stayed tuned for part two. Emma Swan is a Captain on the well known pirate ship The Black Swan, Regina's father owns an island and he pays Emma every year 500 gold coins to leave him and his island alone, so she does but what will happen when he doesn't have the money and gives Emma his 20 year old daughter Regina instead
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys! NEW story Hope you enjoy it, tell me what you think :)**

* * *

"Regina?" Henry; Regina's father called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes father?" Regina said walking out of her room, she had a tight dress on and her hair was done up in a tight bun.

"It's time for you to leave on The Black Swan," Henry smiled softly.

He was so sad to see his daughter go, but there was nothing he could do when Cora already made the plans. Regina grabbed her suitcase and walked down the stairs and was instantly embraced in a tight hug by her father. "I'm so sorry my dear girl."

"What a touching display of love," Zelena rolled her eyes, "C'mon we don't have all day Captain Swan doesn't like to be kept waiting." Zelena grabbed Regina's arm and pulled her away from her father.

"I love you daddy," Regina called as she was dragged away.

"And I love you," Henry called back, waving to her daughter, crying softly as she left.

Regina struggled to carry her suitcase with her weak arms. Zelena with eyes as green as the grass, didn't even bother to help and why would she, she was a pirate and pirates were nasty cruel and they killed, or so thats what Regina was told all her life; but a part of her had always wanted to be a pirate.

She was very frightened. It may not seem like it, but on the inside she was scared beyond belief. She had heard one too many awful stories about the Black Swan, stories that would give even the bravest of men nightmares. So yeah, you could say she was very very afraid and so she should be.

"Welcome aboard The Black Swan," Zelena laughed as she walked onto the ship, Regina following close behind.

* * *

Regina looked around the deck of the magnificent ship; it was huge and the sails were beautiful. She had never been aboard such a beautiful ship. The sails were white and had a skull on a flag hanging from the back of the ship. The Black Swan had at least twenty canons, Regina stood in awe as she marvelled at the huge ship.

"She's a beauty ain't she?" A voice said behind Regina, it startled her and Regina stumbled falling into the mysterious voice.

"I-I'm sorry," Regina mumbled.

"Don't be," the voice said as she caught Regina and helped her get her legs back, "I am Emma Swan, the captain of The Black Swan."

"You're a woman?' Regina asked, nobody ever mentioned the fact that the captain of the most well known pirate ship was a women.

Emma wore belt buckles, a gun belt, a red baggy top with a long leather coat over top. She wore a captain's hat and tall knee high boots. She had two guns in her gun belt, a compass hanging from her belt, and an eyeglass attached as well. She had her sleeves rolled up to her elbow and a bandanna around her wrist. She wore a few rings and had sword in its sheath.

"Yes, I believe so," Emma said patting herself to make sure she was a woman, "What the hell are you wearing? C'mon let's get you something comfortable to wear" Emma told her. Walking in a different direction towards stairs, she walked down and Regina followed.

Emma walked downstairs to find a few members of her crew sitting playing god knows what and getting drunk of their asses on rum. She nodded at them and they smiled at her as she walked into a different room instructing Regina to follow her.

"Here, put this on," Emma said, holding a baggy top, a tight leather lace up tank top and baggy pants. She also left a pair of boots on the floor and an empty sword.

"Uh...could you help me take my corset off?" Regina asked.

"Fuck mate, you wear a corset?" Emma asked as she walked over to Regina, standing behind her and looking at the confusing dress. She looked at her for a moment then smirked, knowing exactly how to undo one as she had undone quite a few in her days.

She began to unlace the tight corset, "So what did you say your name was?" Emma asked.

"I didn't," Regina replied.

"Right, well what is it?" she asked.

"Regina," She told the blonde captain.

"Ah, lovely name," Emma smiled, she finished taking of the corset and handed Regina the clothes,

"Put those clothes on and come up top once you are done, I'll show you around," Emma told her than walked away.

Regina pulled off her dress and put on the clothes that the captain had given her. She pulled her hair out of the bun it was in and let it fall to her shoulders. It was wavy from being in the bun. She sighed, there was a smell bed in the room and she put her suitcase on top of it, she attached the sheath to her side and loved the way it felt.

She had dreamed of being a pirate as a little girl. Never thinking she would get a chance, she gave up on that dream long ago. Now it was something that often came to her mind, as she had always wanted to get off the island. She wanted to do it on her own terms and the likelihood that she would ever get to go home was very low, so she wasn't that excited about leaving. Honestly, she was scared, scared of what would happen to her next.

* * *

**A/N: I know that was a short chapter, I made it so short mainly because I wanted to see what everyone thought so far. It isn't my best work and I promise I will go more in depth and things will get more interesting as we move forward in the story but for now leave me with a review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, now that you've changed and all that fun stuff, you can mop the deck." Zelena smiled at Regina.

"Mop the deck?" Regina asked, "I'm not your maid."

"Well," Zelena paused... "You are now." she laughed, smiling at Regina.

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed as Zelena walked away.

"Mop the god damn fucking deck, who do you think I am?" she grumbled to herself.

"How good are your sea legs?" A man asked, he had short brown hair, wore a leather tank top with belt around his waist.

He had baggy brown pants on, and a gun attached to the belt he wore. He gave Regina a crooked smile, he was clearly drunk.

"Better than yours" she told him as he stumbled about, they hadn't even left yet.

"I'm Robin" he smiled at her,

"Feel free to stop by my room at any time" he told her leaning forwards to get up in her face.

He walked closer to her making her back up and into the edge of the ship. She held the mop in her hand wanting him to just leave her alone. She held her breath as he breathed in her face, she heard about pirates, heard they were as filthy as the sluts and whores that slept in the stable stalls down in the town where she used to live.

There was an old women who worked in her mansion, her name was Martha who had told Regina many tales about the world. Martha had taken care of Regina since she was a little girl, filling her head with stories of the world. It was Martha who had gotten her into the thought of travelling and exploring all of the Enchanted Forest.

She had heard many stories about pirates. Martha had even admitted to being one when she was a young girl, her father was a pirate and she didn't do any of the robbing but she certainly got a feel for what the wild lifestyle was like.

Regina remembered one story that Martha had told her. A story that had stayed with her for her whole life, the thing that kept her up at night. Regina had always loved being at sea, her father had taken her out but even as a little girl she had longed to just explore. Martha told her a story of what it was like out at sea, the most peaceful night you could ever think of, the sea was calm as the land she had told the young brunette girl all those years ago.

She told Regina how she would go out at night and lay in the middle of the deck while everyone else was sleeping, except for someone on watch making sure nothing came along, but she would lay there for hours looking at the stars until someone would come and find her. They would pick her up and take her to her bed. The next morning she always said she woke up with aches and sores, but she never cared, she loved the way the air had blown through her hair, the sea smell never bothered her.

She had loved every minute of it and Regina just somehow figured she would love it as well. But as she stood on the deck with a mop and a drunken pirate up in her face it was nothing like she had thought, maybe Martha was just crazy like her mother had always said.

Regina pushed him off of her,

"Thanks but you're not my type," she told him, scrunching her nose at how awful he smelled.

"I'll make myself your type" Robin winked at her.

"Sorry but I don't do men," Regina smiled and continued mopping the deck.

"Are you bothering the young lady Hood?" Emma asked, she leaned over the railing, up near the helm.

Robin had pushed Regina back into the edge of the ship, where there was a wooden railing all around the sides of the ship to keep one from falling off the edge and into the ocean.

"Captain!" Robin laughed, "not anymore, this pampered 'lady' isnt into men, would you rather wed a woman?" he teased.

When Regina blushed he smiled and put his arm around her, "as do we all, talk to the captain about that she loves women" he whispered to her out of Emma's earshot.

"Get back to work ya drunkard," Emma rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs towards Regina who had begun mopping the deck again.

"Don't worry none of them will touch you if you don't want it" Emma said not sure what to say.

"They dont scare me," regina said stiffly.

"You'll do just fine around here," she smiled.

"Captain!" Zelena called, "shall we sail?" She called from the helm.

"We shall" Emma smiled,

"Get ready Regina, you're about to see The Black Swan in action and boy shes a beauty."

"Did you want me to do anything?" She asked.

"I'll show you how to die down the mast, Zelena and Leo already lowered it." Emma said.

Zelena and Leo were just finishing dropping the masts when Emma walked over and told Zelena to man the helm. She nodded her head and began walking over to the to the wheel, Leo walked off to check finish the rest of the masts.

Emma began explaining to Regina how to tie down the rope.

"Bloody hell!" Emma yelled when a gun shot whizzed past her head and hit the wooden mast beside her.

She turned to see Cora, Regina's mother with thirty of her men. Emma glared at the woman and grabbed Regina who turned to run off the ship, she pulled out her gun, holding Regina around the waist with one arm and the other the hold her gun which she pointed at the brunette's head. Cora shot a fireball at Emma's boat but it only went over the boat like a bubble.

"Zelena!" Emma yelled, who had already begun running up the stairs to the helm, some of Cora's men had thrown grappling hooks over the edge and were already beginning to board the ship.

Emma shoved Regina to the ground, grabbed a hatchet and cut the ropes.

Zelena steered the ship, the wind picked up and they were off.

"I'll have your head pirate if it's the last thing I do!" Cora yelled.

Emma smiled as she watched Cora disappear. Regina got up from the ground and pulled Emma's sword from it's sheath and swung at Emma, but Leo had already been watching the brunette and grabbed for her arm but missed.

Emma swung around quickly and avoided Regina's weak swing.

"Hell, I really didn't want to lock you up, but that's life," Emma said, she grabbed Regina's wrist and twisted it forcing her to drop the sword, she pushed her over to Robin.

"Put her in the hold," she grabbed Regina's shirt and pulled her close to her face.

"I've got no shame in starving ye to death," she snarled before shoving her away. She turned on her heels and walked away, grabbing a bottle of rum and taking a large gulp.

Regina cried out as she was thrown to the ground. The ground was damp and cold, it smelled like dead animals, drunk men and rotten food. She gagged at the stench but sat up straight and leaned against the wall of the boat. After Robin left, Regina pulled her knees to her chest and cried for the first time since she was on the ship. It was now nightfall outside and there was only dim lanterns lighting the grungy hulk.

She closed her eyes and let the ship rock her from side to side. She tried to keep from throwing up, she hadn't been on a boat for a very long time and she was not feeling the greatest, the sea was always bumpy, especially down here in the crap hole. She never thought being with pirates would be any fun, but she never even considered the fact that they didn't give a shit about anything and certainly not a silly rich girl like her.

* * *

Emma walked down the stairs hours later with apple and a sandwich. She walked towards Regina, who was sitting floor which was damp, and so her bottom was wet and she was shivering. Regina had her knees pressed against her chest and was rocking back and forth, she faced the small opening in the boat that looked out into the open sea. She was also quietly singing to herself, to ease her upset stomach.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Emma asked.

Regina jumped up and spun around, startled by the sudden presence of the captain, "Hello," she spoke softly.

"Come on," Emma told her.

Regina looked at Emma for a moment confused as what she was talking about,

"You're going to let me go?" she asked, as she stood walking over to Emma and standing in front of her.

Emma leaned in close to the brunette's face,

"Being stuck on this ship is just as much of a prison to you anyhow, might as well get you to do something, but you'll not be allowed to roam free," she told her and pulled Regina out of the cell.

Regina walked in front of Emma, she walked up the steps to an empty deck. The stars were out and there was a slight breeze. It was beautiful, all you could see was the stars and it was as clear as day in the sky not a cloud to be seen, the waves crashing silently against the side of the boat. She turned around and took a deep breath taking it all in, it was like nothing she'd ever seen.

"Wow," Regina whispered.

"Aye, one becomes hooked on the drug of the night sky" Emma replied, "and now, you can mop the deck," she handed Regina a mop out of a bucket.

"Seriously?" Regina laughed.

"Would you rather walk the plank? Sure there's plenty of sharks in the sea that would love to take a bit outta you" Emma replied impatiently, she walked away and grabbed a bottle of rum, walked towards the bow, she sat on the bowsprit, drinking rum and watching Regina mop the deck.

Zelena was up near the helm steering the ship, keeping watch. It had been a quiet night and so she was sitting on a wooden table that was attached to the helm, she leaned against the wheel and looked out into the sea. She saw Regina and her captain down on the main deck and didn't bother asking them what they were up to she just continued looking up at the stars.

"I've heard stories about you," Regina said while mopping the floor, she laughed a bit at remembering the stories.

"What stories?" Emma asked, smiling a bit curious as to what people said about her.

"Heard a few of them, but the one that always had me wondering was how why you became a pirate," Regina said in a soft voice, she mopped the floor, but watched Emma to see what her reaction was.

"Go on," Emma said slowly, she still sat with a bottle of rum, she was looking up at the sky.

"I heard that you became a pirate because you grew up knowing that your own parents didn't even love you enough to keep you. It's said that when you were just ten years old they made you leave, kicked you out because they never loved you" she walked closer to Emma, who was now looking at Regina, she put the Rum down and her body had tensed up.

"Not much else to be told other than when you fifteen you killed a man who tried to take you in, that you lost your mind and became the worst pirate of them all," She whispered softly, she walked even closer to Emma.

Emma pushed Regina hard, "You'll do well to remember I'm a pirate, don't think I wont cut your throat and feed you to the damned sharks," she snarled.

Emma pushed Regina into the mop and bucket, Regina yelled out from being startled, Zelena spun around to see what they were doing and stood watching them, she could hear everything they were saying as their voices elevated.

"If you were going to kill me you would have done it already," Regina said grabbing for Emma's arm, the captain pulled away.

Emma called for Zelena who came running towards her, she ordered the red haired women to make sure Regina finished her duties then to put her back downstairs. Zelena didn't even have time to respond before Emma walked away, she slammed the door shut to her quarters.

"Christ, what the hell did ya do?" Zelena said, "Captain ain't ever that angry."

"I was just talking about stories i heard about her," Regina said.

"Don't do it again or she'll have ye walk the plank, get back to work," Zelena told the brunette and walked back up to the plank.

Regina did as she was told. She was amazed that a story like that would get to the most feared pirate. She had always thought it wasn't true it was always told as a joke, was always said someone like Emma Swan would have your head for saying something like that. Regina mopped the floor and continued thinking, thinking about how maybe this dirty rotten pirate perhaps wasn't as rotten as everybody thought.

* * *

**A/N: I'll update again soon my pretties 3 **

**~ CF**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I apologize for such a short chapter... been crunched with life for exams. My beta is on my ass so expect updates every three weeks :) **

* * *

Regina did as she was told. She hadn't spoken to the captain in a few days, it was Zelena who had made sure she was doing her duties, she was always doing them at night when no one was around. She asked for it to be that way and Zelena saw no problem in that. The captain had allowed Regina to be moved to an empty room with a bed and a dresser, she would be locked in it when she wasn't doing her chores or up on the deck.

"Regina!" Zelena called from the top of the steps, she didn't mind Regina anymore, they had talked and become somewhat of mates.

"Yeah," Regina called back, looking at Zelena.

"The captain's dinner is ready, bring it to her," Zelena ordered. She handed Regina a platter of food with a smile, who kindly returned the redheads smile.

Regina turned to walk away, "Regina?" she called again, the brunette turned.

"Yes?" Regina said.

"Could ya scrub the bowsprit before ya sleep?" Zelena asked.

"Of course," Regina said before walking to the captain's quarters, she sighed and took a deep breath before giving the door a knock.

"What?" she heard from the other side of the door.

Regina took that as an okay to open the door, which she did and thankfully it wasn't locked.

She showed the platter of food to the captain, who looked at her, "I brought your dinner," she told the blonde.

Regina couldn't help but let her eyes look over the captain's body. Emma was wearing pants and a baggy shirt that was rolled up to her sleeves, it was unbuttoned so you could see her cleavage fairly well. Regina sucked in a breath and walked over to her captain, setting it down on the table.

"How do you clean a bowsprit?" Regina asked biting her lip, nervous of what the captain would say, as she hadn't said anything yet.

"Who in the bloody hell asked ya to do that?" she asked, looking at Regina.

"Zelena," Regina replied.

"Well you'll fall overboard," Emma laughed, "Have ya partied with the drunkards yet?" she asked.

"No," Regina replied.

"Aye, that's no fun, get your ass down there and we'll have us a little party," Emma told Regina, she grabbed her boots and slipped them on.

Regina followed Emma down the stairs to where everyone was laughing, yelling and drinking.

"Captain!" Zelena said standing, "What do ya need?"

"Nothing can't a captain party with er crew?" Emma smiled, "Regina sit down have a drink," she told the brunette, sitting down beside Leo.

Regina sat beside Emma, who already had a bottle of rum in her hand.

"Regina! Mmm Pretty lady," Robin said from across the room, "Ye ever been drunk?"

"Once" Regina smiled shyly.

"Bloody hell," Zelena laughed, "lil miss princess drunk?!"

"Who would've figured?," Emma laughed, she said it to no one in particular, but Regina heard her.

The brunette looked at Emma and smiled softly, she bumped the captains shoulder and laughed, "Guess you don't know me after all."

"Perhaps there's more than meets the eye," Emma smiled again.

"Perhaps there is," Regina whispered, she stood. "I need some air," she announced, she walked up the stairs, wobbling up them. She felt dizzy and sick to her stomach, she figured the air would help which it did, a bit.

She walked towards the edge of the ship and leaned on the rail, trying to use the waves to sooth her upset stomach. She knew she had drank too much, she had also not yet become accustomed to the rocking boat.

"You okay mate?" Emma asked, walking towards Regina.

"I'll be fine," she smiled.

Emma laughed, she could see the familiar green coming upon the brunette's face, "I don't feel so good," the brunette murmured.

"Do not vomit on this ship," Emma said sternly.

Just as Emma said that Regina flung her head over board and threw up everything in her stomach.

"Bloody hell," Emma swore, she walked over to the ill woman and placed a hand on her back rubbing it gently.

It felt weird doing this, she never soothed anyone or helped anyone, but something about the brunette made Emma want to stay and help. Regina threw up everything and then became very unsteady as she fell into Emma's arms.

"You really don't drink much do you?," Emma laughed as she held the brunette in her strong arms. She put Regina's arm around her neck, a hand around her waist and guided her towards her cabin.

Emma maneuvered her towards her own bunk and set Regina down in the soft bed that Emma lay in. She pulled the blanket over the shivering woman and put a bucket beside the bed. She then sat down at her desk and looked at Regina. She leaned back in the chair and put her feet up on the desk, and allowed sleep to take over her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: heeelloo**

**... enjoy the update! ¤ **

* * *

Regina woke up early in the morning to shouts and banging out on the deck. She got up and went outside, swung open t

he door and was met with an instant headache. They weren't moving but they were no where near land, she couldn't see anything for miles. She put her hand to her head; it throbbed from drinking so much last night, the bright light from the sun only made it worse.

She spotted the captain near the helm, she had her hat on but not the leather jacket she wore. She was geared in a tight fitted leather vest. Regina sucked in a breath as she took in the blondes muscular arms. Emma usually wore a baggy white top underneath the vest but it was a hot morning so she just wore the vest.

"Aha!" Zelena laughed, "The Princess awakens."

Zelena was standing up near the helm, Emma said something to her and Zelena nodded and smiled at Regina with a devilish smile. Regina looked at Emma with a worried look, Emma just smiled at her with a large grin. Regina walked up the wooden stairs towards the helm, walking over to the blonde she asked, "what are you planning on doing to me?"

"You Regina, are going to be learning how to dance," Emma laughed. The way Emma said her name sent shivers down her spine, "what?" She asked.

"With a sword," Zelena said as she walked up the stairs with two wooden swords.

"Wooden swords? You're going to teach me how to sword fight with a wooden sword!? Where's the fun in that?," Regina smiled.

"Oh shut it," Emma said and handed her a sword. Zelena took the other and stood a few feet from Regina, "and now we begin the dance."

Emma spoke softly. She stood behind Regina and raised the brunette's arm, "hold the blade gently, don't hold it firmly let it sit in your hand but not enough to be dropped. When Zelena swings block the sword."

"Ok." Regina said. Zelena swung. Regina swung her sword to defend it, she made a huge movement to block it and it made a loud smack on Zelena's sword.

"Swift quick movements, keep your legs apart not together like they are," Emma said, and used her foot to push Regina's foot away from the other, "don't try so hard, let the blade do the work. Just watch Zelena, not the blade. Again!," she said.

Zelena came at her again and this time Regina blocked a few hits before Zelena stabbed her in the chest, Regina sighed, "I'll get killed in real life."

"Relax," Emma commanded , "again Zelena, slower this time." Zelena came slower so Regina could see how to block each of the red head's swings.

Emma stood behind Regina and placed a hand on the brunette's stomach and back, "Stand up straight, correct your stance, balance, you can't fall over in a sword fight." Regina swung, Zelena blocked, she swung again, the red haired women blocked again, "move your feet Regina," Emma told her and pushed on her back slightly, "don't look at the blade, eyes on your opponent."

Regina moved more, backwards and forwards, she knew Zelena was going easy on her and she appreciated that, "good, bend your elbows more," she said and bent Regina's elbows to the proper angle, "keep them close to your body, not so far away."

Regina sucked in a breath, every time Emma touched her, she just melted.

She just wanted to melt into the blonde's arms, "keep going, pay attention," she told Regina, as Zelena came at her once again.

She became more confident, and swung more hitting Zelena's sword and continuing to step forward pushing her further back. "Good," Emma smiled. Zelena then stepped backwards abruptly causing Regina to stumble forward, she grabbed the brunette's arm

and pointed her sword at her chest, "dead," she said.

Regina sighed, "I'm no good at this."

"Keep trying Regina," Emma told her, "Again." Regina did as the captain told her, she swung at Zelena.

Hit the sword. hit Forwards. Regina swings became sloppy as she grew tired, Emma placed her hand on Regina's stomach and back again pressing her stomach, Regina fixed her stance with the help from her captain.

"Captain!" Robin called pointing to a ship that was off the starboard side.

"Ay!" she called, "The bastard always know how to be late."

"What's happening?" Regina asked, not entirely sure what was going on.

* * *

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed, silently grumbling herself, "bloody pirates," she murmured, as she slumped down near the helm.

The captain had met up with captain hook, of all the pirates those two had to be working together. The nastiest and most ruthless pirates out there, they had waited till night fall to go ashore. They had silently eased the tender boats into the bay, she could hear the shouting and screaming of people. They weren't going to kill anyone, or at least that's what Regina had overheard, they were looking for someth

ing. She had overheard them the other night, but before she heard what Zelena, Robin and The captain said, they saw Regina and they slammed the door in her face. She was starting to dislike this pirate life, she had thought it would be an adventure of sorts but truly she was slightly homesick. But she had no home anymore this was her home.

The brunette's head snapped up as she heard someone climbing aboard the ship. 'SHIT' she thought to herself. It was a single person, she stood quietly and looked around for a weapon or anything, there was nothing. She crouched down and shuffled down the set of stairs that was further away from the mystery man who had boarded the ship. She was just down the stairs, he was looking around, she headed toward the stairs that went downstairs, but she kicked a bucket that went tumbling down the stairs.

She stood bolt upright as the man turned and looked at her, he yanked out his sheathed sword, the clothes he was wearing were men of the queens, Snow White and Prince Charming ruled the lands. They despised pirates, hated them with every bone in their body, for the pirates had stolen their child, who was a boy. Hell knows what ever happened to him, no one knew. Regina ran, she didn't know where she was going she just ran.

The man had caught up to her as she had stumbled over another bucket, he shoved her, she fell into a post keeping the ship together. The man walked towards her and she looked around, looking, searching for a way out. Anywhere. She panicked, her breathing picked up and thats when she saw them. A barrel filled with swords, if they were sharp or not she didn't know, nor did she care. She ducked down as the man swung his sword, he swung directly into the post as Regina narrowly missed his swing. Lunging toward the swords she grabbed the first one she could.

The man had just got his sword out, Regina didn't look back she ran again toward the stairs, she darted up the stairs quickly and spun around to see the man running up the stairs. She finally got a good look at him, bleached blonde hair, he wasn't of the queens men, she didn't know why she thought. The clothes he was wearing were of a farm boy, he was skinny but well built, she held her sword up and stood as Emma had taught her earlier

. He swung at Regina with quick reflexes, Regina who was not prepared for the weight of the steel sword, she had only ever fought with a wooden sword, nonetheless she blocked his move. It was sloppy but she blocked it, she moved forward this time and swung at him. He easily blocked them, she continued to step back and forth repeating the same dance she had before with Zelena. But this was real, this wasn't a game, this was life or death. Clang. Their blades clashed.

Block. Swing. Block. Swing. Lunge.

Regina lunged forward and the man stumbled back, she kicked him and he fell over. He quickly jumped up and once again lunged for Regina, she blocked it. She was getting tired, her movements now sloppy, the man saw this and advanced making her fall over.

She dropped her sword and he kicked it away making it skid across the deck, she crawled backwards and closed her eyes waiting for the blow that would take her life. Regina jumped as the man fell to the ground, she looked up and was staring into the eyes of none other than Captain Swan.

She shook her head at Regina who sat on the deck breathing heavily, "clearly ye need more work," Emma laughed, "get your ass up," she said offering a hand to Regina. The brunette took it allowing herself to be helped up.

"Perhaps that would be best," Regina laughed, smiling slightly, "did you get what you need?"

"Depends on who ye ask," Emma laughed, looking at Robin.

Robin smiled, he patted a large barrel filled with rum. He walked off and grabbed bottles to begin putting it in so he could store them in the ship's cellar.

"Regina," Emma said, calling Regina's attention back to herself, "I got you something."

Regina walked over to the blonde and looked at her, "You did?" She asked, she knew it was stolen but still, it was the thought that counts.

Emma reached into her pocket and pulled out a chain with a large silver medallion with a gold swan carved into the medallion. The swan was wearing a golden crown on top its head. It was the size of the bottom a liquor bottle, Regina stared at the shiny object, no doubt it was worth a lot of money.

Emma unclasped the chain and walked forward, putting the chain around the brunette's neck she moved her hands beneath her hair. Her hand grazed her soft skin, shivers ran up the brunette's neck, she looked up at the blonde, they made eye contact. Emma hooked the necklace together and moved one hand to the brunette's cheek and stroked it softly with her rough hands. Regina moved closer, so close to the captain's smooth lips.

"Captain!" Zelena called from the helm, "We got company!" She yelled.

Just as she said that the boat shook, a cannon had hit the ship, Regina fell backwards into the staircase.

Emma stumbl

ed the other way and pulled Regina upright again. "Arm the guns ye lazy scabbards," Emma yelled. The other pirates who were looking for the enemy jumped at the captain's orders and they all scurried to fight back, "starboard side."

The crew ran about stumbling to fill the cannons, Emma ran up the stairs, she stood by the helm and caught eye of the ship advancing beside them. It was a smaller ship, smaller than Emma's but nonetheless it was part of the Queen's army, the ship advanced moving closer to the side of The Black Swan. The advancing ship came closer in contact with the huge pirate ship, Emma waited for the perfect moment before she made the order.

"Fire all!" Emma yelled.

The ship didn't last a minute before it was smothered and destroyed by The Black Swan's powerful cannons, the gunpowder in the other ship and the other puny ship exploded. The ship blew everywhere and the mast fell hard into the ocean spraying water everywhere, the ship burned above the water, flames growing higher. The Black Swan continued moving away from the wreck, Emma stood holding the large wheel, she smiled a wicked grin.

"That is totally barbaric," Regina exclaimed from the bottom of the steps.

"Welcome to being a pirate" Zelena said with a large grin, "take a drink and sit ye ass down." Zelena handed Regina a half empty bottle of rum.

"Well where are we off to now?" She asked.

"Demons Folly," Emma smiled.

"Bloody hell, of all the places," Regina sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Captain!" Regina called, "Demons Folly?"

"Yes that is what I said mate," Emma said.

"It's filled.. with outlaws, and bad people and more pirates," Regina exclaimed.

"Oh?," Emma said pausing, "that's a shame, get to work."

Regina rolled her eyes and walked off, grabbing a mop and bucket, she went downstairs to clean the brig. She set the bucket down and began mopping the floor, the man who tried to kill her earlier had been thrown in the brig. He sat on the ground in one of the cells, his clothes were wet from the water on the ground. There were small holes in the ship, water leaked in every so often, making the floors in the brig soaking wet, it was about ankle deep and the man was just sitting there on the floor.

Regina didn't pay him any mind, she just began mopping up the water, she had overheard Zelena talking to Robin about fixing up the ship in Demons Folly. She was glad that they were doing something to fix the damn ship, she was annoyed at the fact that she had to mop up water down there everyday.

"Hey," the man said.

Regina whipped her head around, she looked at the man, ignoring him she went back to mopping the floor.

"Food?" he asked, "Please."

She kept mopping.

"Emma Swan?" he asked.

Regina looked at him and laughed, she continued laughing as she finished mopping the floor, leaving the bucket where she walked up the stairs. She was wearing a baggy top and a leather belt around her waist to keep the top from blowing up when there was wind on the deck. She walked outside and used her hand to shield herself from the bright sun, It was a beautiful day out and Regina noticed the captain leaning against a railing near the helm with a bottle of rum.

She walked up the stairs and over to Emma who offered the brunette the bottle of rum, Regina took it and took a drink, "What's the point in going to Demon's Folly?"

"I'm sure ye know of the king and queen?" she asked.

"Of course," Regina replied slowly.

"Well they took something of ours," Emma smiled, "And we're going to get it back, but before we can do so we need to find a certain woman and a few other things."

"What be these things?" She asked.

"The Imperial Chakram, an ancient orb, and navigational charts," Emma told her.

"Oh," Regina said, she had no clue what any of those things were, she smiled at Emma who simply laughing at brunette.

"Follow me," Emma said, "Robin, take the helm."

"Aye Captain," Robin said and walked up the stairs.

Captain Swan called Zelena over, Emma led them down the first set of stairs. There was a small square table with a few wooden chairs, Zelena sat down as did Emma. Regina looked at them for a moment before she took a seat as well, she looked at Emma then Zelena waiting for them to speak, or god knows what else.

"Regina, have you ever heard of the forbidden codex?" Emma asked.

"Yes..." Regina replied slowly.

"Well they stole it from us, we need to find our lovely woman first," Emma smiled, "Oh how I have missed her, so Demon's Folly we go to, then I do believe I've not a clue where we've to go as the reason hence why we need to go to Demon's Folly to find said woman we need finding."

"What?" Regina said raising an eyebrow.

"Demon's Folly, that's where we be going," Zelena sighed, "ye need to listen mate."

"Why was I dragged down here to be told this?" Regina said annoyed, "What was the point in that?"

"Uhm, effects?" Emma replied.

Regina rolled her eyes and got up from the table, she walked towards the stairs but stopped, Emma and Zelena were still sitting at the table, "Captain," Regina said turning on her heels, "that boy, you told me to tell you if he said anything. Well he did, he said your name." She then ran up the stairs.

Emma put her feet down and sat up slowly, she looked at Zelena who had been laughing. The red head stopped laughing instantly as the blonde straightened upward, Emma got up kicking her chair over she walked down the stairs to the brig, she walked over to this mystery boy who was singing to himself. She flung open the metal door and grabbed him by his shirt, throwing him hard into the ship's walls, he cried out as he hit the floor hard.

"Why are ye on my ship," she snarled, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him upward towards her face, he looked at her with a smug look, "I asked a question."

When he didn't answer she grabbed him, forcing him to stand on his feet, she threw him towards the stairs, dragging him up the stairs, his hands were still bound and he stumbled up the stairs continuously falling. She brought him upstairs and when he was on the deck she shoved him hard onto the ground, he fell over terrified.

Everyone who was on deck stopped to look at what was going on, Regina was leaning against the rail and she spun around when she heard Emma yelling and swearing, she kneeled down beside him and asked him again what he was doing.

"What the hell is wrong with you," the boy screamed, "let me go or ill kill all of you." he yelled.

"How do ya plan on killin me without yer hands?," Emma smiled, a wicked grin.

"I know more about you than you think Miss Swan," the boy laughed.

Emma pulled him to his feet again and punched him in the face, he fell over crying in agony, she kicked him repeatedly, no one did anything to stop the captain, her ship, her doing. She was a pirate after all and she really didn't have a soul, she continued kicking him and beating him.

"Emma stop!" Regina yelled and shoved the captain out of the way, "leave him alone, he's not done anything wrong."

"Get out of the way Regina," Emma said as Regina stood between her and the boy

"No," Regina replied sternly, she looked around to see everyone on board had gone back to their work, not wanting to get involved nor did they really care, "If you're going to kill him you'll have to kill me too."

Emma narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists together, she turned around and began yelling orders at her crew, "Get to work! If we aren't in Demon's Folly by nightfall i'll have ye all walk the damned plank, lower the mast, let her fly true and straight!"

Regina grabbed the beaten boy and pulled him to his feet, his face was cut and bleeding, the cuffs around his hands were bloodied and his ribs were clearly broken. She helped him down the stairs and towards the table Regina had spoken with the captain minutes before, "What was that about?" she asked the boy, grabbing a wet cloth she began dabbing the boy's face, cleaning the blood off.

"You've never heard of the stories of Emma Swan?" he asked.

"Heard she was left on the side of the road by her folks, abandoned and unloved," Regina replied.

"That's not the entire story, what if I told you she was the daughter of the king and queen," he said quietly, when Regina didn't reply he continued, "she was abandoned because she was different, they never loved her and so they got rid of her, she's crazy, kill anyone that'll cross her path. Reckless, she sent me, the queen, to kill her."

"Christ almighty," Regina said slowly and quietly, "she's going to kill them."

"Pretty much," he said, he grabbed the bottle of rum that was on the table and took a drink.

Zelena walked down the stairs, "Regina get up here."

"Wait," he said, "She's not to be trusted, she's crazy, what's she told you?" he asked quickly.

"Regina," Zelena said annoyed.

"She told me nothing," Regina lied.

"What did he tell you?" Emma asked the brunette, she sat down at the captains table.

"He told me about the king and queen, how you are crazy out to kill them," Regina told her, "I played along to get it out of him, information, he's not mentally sane."

"Right," Emma said, "Zelena, how soon can we get to Demon's Folly?" she asked, "seems we are in a bit more of a hurry than we think."

"I'll go get the crew moving," Zelena replied.

"What the hell is going on?" Regina asked Emma.

"The world's gone to chaos," Emma laughed, "and I'm going to make it worse."

"Lovely," the brunette said.

A few hours had passed since the crew had picked up the speed, it was now near dawn and they were throwing the ropes and tying up the shop to the dock of Demon's Folly. Music could be heard playing loudly, drunk men yelling and cheering, the sound of women moans, screaming in their pleasure house as men fucked them.

Regina walked onto the deck, she attached a sword and a gun to her belt, the captain came over and stood beside her, "Welcome to Demon's Folly, where only fun can be had." Emma laughed, she walked down the plank leading to the dock, Regina followed.

"Who are we looking for?" she asked over the music.

"A girl, goes by the name of Lilly," Emma responded, "and a few more men to join my crew."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: im sorry its so short, i know it was just march break oops yes I'm in highschool, girlfriend was sick and agh i had literally no time. Been busy mofo but heres a chapter youve my promise next chapter will be super long. ... enjoy**

* * *

Emma swan walked towards the very familiar pub that was just across the cobbled street. They weren't really streets more so torn bits of what was once a cobblestone street. Men and women were equally stumbling around, drunk off their asses, they yelled, they drank and they fucked.

"This is madness!" Regina exclaimed.

"No, this is life," Emma replied to the brunette who was walking beside her.

Zelena followed as well, the rest of crew had gone off to get supplies, drink and fuck. A few stayed on the ship to keep an eye and to watch the prisoner, the rest were sent off with various duties.

Emma walked into the pub first with the other two close behind, "Zelena," Emma said, "find her."

Zelena nodded her head and walked off, she began her search for this said Lilly. Regina wondered who that was, she seemed to not be liked among the rest of the crew including Emma. Emma began talking to Regina, who sighed at what the blonde asked her. She didn't refuse though, she sat at an empty table and waited for people to walk over her to ask her to join the crew.

Emma on the other hand sat in a chair near the table, she watched Regina the entire time. A few people came over and talked to Regina, they were up in her face which made the blonde grip her hands together tightly. She shook her head, telling herself to stop, mentally she refused to believe that she was jealous. The blonde frowned and took a drink of the bottle of rum she was holding.

Looking away from the brunette, she struggled to keep her eyes off Regina. She looked at other women, the scenery and everything else in between but to no avail she found herself gazing at the brunette women once again. She smiled to herself, Regina was most definitely a virgin, Emma shivered. The thought of her wearing absolutely nothing did things to her entire body, she quivered with anticipation, she wanted to put her hands all over the brunette.

She swore to herself, no you can't sleep with crewmates, that never works. Shaking her head she forced the thought out of her mind. She took another large gulp from the bottle of rum, on the other hand, another thought popped up in her head. Who was that boy on her ship, how does he know that, what else does he know, he didn't even know who he was looking for. She laughed silently, stupid boy, doesn't even know what he was sent to do. Perhaps he was sent as a warning, but then what did she care?

"How's it coming along Regina?" the blonde called.

"Uhm," the brunette said slowly, "If you count three drunk men and a horny woman, then decently."

"Ah, lovely," Emma said frowning slightly, "No matter, we'll make do with what we find."

"Y'know...," Regina started, "You're smarter than all the other pirates."

"Scuse me?" Emma said.

"I'd like to join," a young boy grumbled.

"Name?" Regina asked.

"Henry," he replied.

"Henry?" She asked.

"Swan," he said.

Emma's head shot up, she dropped the bottle of rum she had on the ground, Regina made eye contact with her captain. The boy smiled softly at Regina, she wrote his name down on the list, "uh, we leave in two hours."

"Thanks," Henry nodded, he began walking away when a woman ran into him.

"Where the hell is she?," a enraged brunette woman asked, shoving Zelena and Henry aside she looked right at Regina, "where's ye bloody captain?" She demanded.

Slamming a gun on the table and leaned over the table looking directly at Regina, "I-uh, she's, " Regina stuttered, slightly horrified at what was happening, also slightly confused. She felt as though she was in some kind of soap opera.

"Lilly Levrai," Emma smiled, she stood up and walked over to the brunette, she hugged her and was oddly enough hugged back.

"Emma fucking Swan," Lilly smiled, "scared the shit outta ye mate," she laughed, she holstered her gun and put a hand on Reginas shoulder, "sorry bout that."

"Bloody pirates," Regina said rolling her eyes, "nearly gave me a heart attack."

Emma chuckled softly, "ya owe me a debt ms, yknow. Its still to be paid."

"Yea I know," lilly grumbled, "heard ye were looking for a certain something, perhaps if i help ya it'll settle that debt."

"I keep everything."

"Do we have an accord?" Lilly asked.

"What?" Zelena said, "not settled."

"Zelena, might I remind I am the Captain of this ship," Emma snarled.

"What is happening?," Regina questioned while sitting down still.

"An accord," Henry said, he sat down on the table, leaning over her, he began to explain what an accord was, "Its where two or more people make an agreement and come to terms with something."

Regina huffed out a sigh, "I know what an accord is," she sassed the teenager.

Henry shrugged.

"So an accord?" Lilly said.

Zelena grumbled angrily, "Captain."

"Zelena stow it, " Emma said harshly.

"Wait are you Emmas kid?" Regina asked.

"Unfortunately yes," Emma interrupted.

"Ouch," Henry said, he furrowed his eyebrows in frustration, "She doesn't like children much."

"I gathered," Regina laughed softly.

"Swan?" Lilly repeated.

"Yes we have a damned accord," Emma growled, "now get ye lazy asses to the ship. Lilly with me."

Regina watched as Emma and Lilly walked out the bar, talking in hushed tones. Regina frowned. Great, she sighed sadly, she didn't think she would be replaced so easily, though that damn woman was a pirate after all. What else could she expect really? Nothing was the answer to that question, she holstered her gun, and walked off towards The Black Swan. Regina still wasn't over that Emma had a kid.

"Thought she fancied women?" She asked the boy.

"She does, dad was a mistake, she was drunk and nine months later came a baby. Neither wanted me, but seeing as neither were gonna abandon me, Henry said, pausing to catch up with Regina, "dad owns that pub and well mums a pirate. Can't raise a kid like that, never met her before i heard her name and well here I am. I always wanted to meet the famous Captain Emma Swan."

"This should be an interesting voyage," Regina said walking onto the Black swan.

"It will be a hell of an adventure," Henry smiled, he'd never been on a ship before. Hell he'd never left Demons Folly before. He had no clue what lay beyond, he had read so much and he was so excited to get off that damn island and now he finally would.


	7. Chapter 7

"Captain," Henry said quietly, it had been a few hours since they had left Demon's Folly and Henry had remained silent the entire time.

He had been sitting on a small stool near the front of the ship, he didn't even know what the name of that was, but he now knew the front of a ship was called a bow. He didn't know anything; he wanted to know his mom, he wanted to befriend her he just didn't know how. He's literally never said a word to her.

"What?" she said turning her head towards the boy, she seemed to be hard in conversation with Lily, her brow was furrowed and Henry could tell she was frustrated.

"I figured we could catch up? Get to know each other?" Henry said quietly.

She looked at him for a second, barely even seeing him, she dismissed him. "Go scrub the lower deck, relieve Regina of that and send her up here, after that, you can bring something to the bastard in the brig."

"Aye aye Captain," Henry said. He walked down the stairs of the helm where he saw Regina was mopping the deck. "I'm to relieve you of your duties, Captain wants to see you."

"I take it talking to her didn't go as planned?" Regina asked.

"Not exactly."

"Perhaps she needs some time to warm up to you, after all she's never seen you your entire life, that's gotta be hard on you and her," she tried to reassure the boy.

"Yeah, she gave me up once and I guess she probably wants to do it again." Henry said sadly, "But no worries, I've always wanted to be a pirate. Now, go she wants to see you."

"Thanks Henry," Regina said, she put her hand on his shoulder to try to comfort him, it was only brief but he appreciated her effort in trying to comfort him.

The brunette woman walked over to her Captain, she walked up the stairs and saw the blonde talking with Lily. They had been up there since they left port, whatever they were discussing seemed important. Regina missed whatever Emma said to Lily, but she nodded her head. Walking down the other set of stairs and down the next flight, she was probably going to lie down for a bit, who knew.

"Captain, you wanted to see me?" Regina asked.

"Regina, yes, I did," Emma smiled brightly, "I think it's time we had another lesson in sword fighting. Zelena is going to help with that, but this time it will be with real swords, well dull swords but still a steel blade."

Zelena had been standing behind Emma, she was at the helm steering the wheel, she directed Robing to take over and he did so, leaving Henry with evenmore to do. He was cleaning the canons so now Henry had to do that as well.

* * *

Emma entered her cabin later, she had finished helping Regina and teaching her more about her ship, she'd even helped the brunette steer the ship. She sat at her desk and was met with a cold dinner, that the crew had left hours earlier. It was bread, and beef stew with some potatoes, she had always made sure her crew was well fed, hungry pirates meant lack of a clean ship, lack of a well kept ship meant certain death that Emma prefered to avoid.

Sitting down, the blonde ate her food, she thought about the way Regina's back brushed against her chest, she could still smell the brunette's recently cleaned hair, she always seemed to smell brilliant to Emma. She sighed and drank some of the rum, she knew better than to get involved with a crew member but then again Regina could always just be hers on sea and on land, but then again, she'd never been with anyone on sea, she didn't like long term things.

She took a bite of the semi fresh bread, chewing it she thought of what lay under that dress of hers and she wanted to know now, but she knew Regina was tired and most likely resting, she would summon her to her room tomorrow night for dinner. Just dinner, she didn't want to scare the brunette off, if it was thing she never did it was rape, she would never rape someone, that wasn't her cup of tea, she had been in that situation as a young girl before and didn't want to do that to anyone.

The only man she had consensual sex with was Henry's father, but she had never loved him. As soon as she popped him out she knew she didn't want a child, she couldn't be a mother. A pirate as a mother, never would she ever take care of him well enough so she had left him with his father Neal. And now, here she was sixteen years later, with her son on her boat.

She looked at the map that lay on her desk, it was a map of the enchanted forest. She figured they would reach the Cave of Negligence two days from tonight. She knew what devilish things lay in that cave and she was not looking forward to returning to that hell of a place, she knew her crew would be sceptical which is why she had brought Lily, though, she was well aware of who her mother was. Now whether Lily knew or not where she had gotten her power from, was none of the blonde's concern, she had better and bigger things to worry about.

She wasn't yet sure where she was headed after that, and no one on Emmas ship really knew what she was actually up to, which was always a bonus. That was how she liked to keep things; a mystery; there were too many snakes out there that would easily be sold to the king and queen, that boy was onto her. She knew the queen wouldn't know what she was up to so how was the boy even remotely close, she'd not told a soul, except Zelena and Regina and none of them had been out of her sight long enough to tell anyone. So her question was, how the hell did that stupid boy know, and what the hell even was his name? He looked familiar before she kicked the crap out of him, now come to think of it, he didn't seem a boy he was a young man. What ever, she would question him tomorrow, or right now, she smiled a dark grin.

_Knock. Knock. _

Emma jumped at the knock on her door, she scowled it was dark who the hell wanted her attention, "Someone better be dying mate, its the middle of the fucking night," she grumbled as she got up and walked towards the door, flinging the door open there stood her son, Henry.

"Hi," he said, smiling, "I was hoping maybe you could teach me sword fighting as well?" he asked.

"Talk to one of me mates," she said harshly, "as ye can tell i got better things to than help a kid, now go do something useful, but more so leave me alone ya hear?"

"Yeah," he said sighing, "I hear you."

"Good," Emma replied before slamming the door shut and walking back over to her desk, she sat down, frustrated and angry. She banged her fists on the desk and then proceeded to fling the plate of the desk, she didn't want to deal with this, she shouldn't have to, she never wanted a kid and she still didn't, "bloody hell," she said to no one in particular, placing her hands on her thighs she looked at the map again and furrowed her brow trying to think of what horrid things she would be facing in less than two days.

* * *

Emma woke up the next morning to shouting on deck, she sat up in her bed and grabbed pants throwing them on quickly she grabbed her leather vest and put it over her bare shoulders. She flung her cabin door open to find a dead man laying on deck, guns were out, pointing swearing fighting, what in the hell?, the sun was barely up and already someone had died.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Emma yelled,when no one responded she became angry, "there will be no lollygagging on my ship, so unless ya all want to walk the damn plank I suggest one of ye start talking."

"The boy, someone left the door open," Regina said, "I'm not sure who was down there last." She said, she knew it was Henry, he was the last one down there he must've not locked it after he gave the boy food, but she didn't want to find out what the deranged pirate would do to her own son.

She was confused about her feelings for the Captain, she'd seen her do awful things, unspeakable things. She didn't know what she saw in the blonde but she was sure there was some sort of soft side to her Captain. She ran her fingers over the necklace Emma had gotten for her. She watched as the blonde walked over to the boy who now lay on the ground at gunpoint. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him upright into a sitting position, kneeling beside the boy she talked to him.

"What's your name boy?" She asked, not in a friendly tone either.

"I'm not a boy," he replied.

"That's not what I asked ye is it now?" She in a threatening voice.

"August," he said, "My name's August, and I work with the queen, Snow White, and yes, that my dear friend is your..." Lily shut him up by punching him the face, he was knocked out and Emma left him on the floor where he was.

She walked back into her cabin and Lily followed, she closed the door behind her making sure no one followed. Zelena who was Emma's first mate, commanded everyone to go back to work and they listened. No one paid any mind to the two going into the Captains quarters nor did anyone care, but one person did and that was Regina. She walked towards the door and tried to listen through the door, she wanted to know what the hell those two were up to. Just as she gave up and was going to go find something to do, -she had a few books in her room that she got at demons Folly-, the door to the Captains cabin opened and Lily and Emma exited with a map.

"Where are we going Captain?" Regina asked, she followed the blonde up to the helm, where she placed the map on a table that was built into the deck.

"A cave," Emma said sighing, "A nasty nasty cave filled with things people on this ship didn't know existed."

"Why?" She asked the captain.

"We left something in it, at least i hope it's still there," Emma replied.

"It will be, no one's been dumb enough to go in," Lily inputed.

"Oh great, not only am I sailing with a pirate i'm sailing with an idiot," Regina rolled her eyes.

"Oy," Emma laughed, "for that one ya can clean out the head ."

Lily laughed.

Regina sighed and rolled her eyes, she walked off and grabbed a pair of gloves that were lying around, and walked down to the ships bathroom. It was disgusting and smelled, there was a rusted porcelain toilet that flowed into the lower ships hull, for sewage. Emma generally paid the port she stopped at to empty it, magic was used to empty it and where it went after it left her ship she didn't care and she never would. Regina scrunched her nose up and began scrubbing the toilet clean.

* * *

**A/N: Hey there guys, thanks so much for all your reviews and as I promised I've been keeping up with my updates and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: hey guys! It took a bit longer than usual to update I am sorry i took forever to wrote this and my editor did to do sorry about that.**... and enjoy:)

* * *

Regina left the bathroom two hours later, she had never been more disgusted. She shuddered as she left the room a

nd went down the stairs to then go talk to August who was thrown back in the brig. The Captain had Regina talk to him to see what she could find out, so she didn't object. She wanted to know more about him and she hadn't really talked with him since Lily clocked him one good in the face.

She grabbed a couple slices of bread and some cheese, she put a thin piece of meat on it with a bit of sauce she found. She also found a half empty bottle of rum and figured she would feed him since he hadn't been fed in a couple days, and she didn't want to kill him.

"August," Regina said, she lit some lanterns so she could better see, grabbed a stool and sat in front of the bars August was behind.

"What?" he groaned, sitting on the straw she had thrown down for him. They had fixed the holes at Demon's Folly, and it didn't leak as bad, and Regina had thrown a bunch of straw around to keep August from getting sick.

"Hungry?" the brunette asked, she held out her hand with the sandwich and rum.

August jumped up and grabbed the sandwich from her and the rum, he nodded his thanks and took a large bite out of the sandwich, "So what do you really want?" he asked his mouth full.

"What were you going on about on deck?" she asked.

"I knew your Captain when she was real little," August said, in between bites, "we used to play together until she was 11... and that's when her parents found out. I don't think she knows who I am. She just kicked the shit out of me cause I knew shit she hadn't told anyone but me."

"Found out what?"

"She doesn't like men, only women, she doesn't fancy the men as she does the girls," he told her, "I knew, because she told me and I knew, but her mom found out, told her if she didn't leave she would kill Emma so Emma left. Never saw her again till I came aboard your ship, that was 18 years ago."

"Who's her parents?" Regina asked, but before August could answer Zelena came down the stairs, calling Regina's name.

"There you are, have fun cleaning the toilet?" Zelena asked, "find out anything good from August?"

"No," Regina grumbled.

"Could ye help me with the masts?" Zelena asked, "It's still day and we are where we need to be, wherever the hell we are, Captain wants a few of us to go in on the row boats and go in this gnarly lookin cave."

"Am on this list?" Regina asked, Zelena responded by shrugging her shoulders, Regina then followed Zelena up the stairs to the front deck, where all the ropes were to three large wooden poles that held the colours in place, they hadn't been tied off yet and seems the two would be starting on that, "bloody hell it's cold."

"Yes," Zelena said.

Regina's head shot up and she looked at Zelena, who almost seemed to be giving her a sympathetic look, Regina took a deep breath and let the fear sink in. She wasn't made for this life, the life of a pirate, what if she ... well what if she died? No one would ever know what would happen, I guess that's the thrill though. She never really wanted people in her face or following her. She didn't mind being a nobody, but it did seem that with Emma Swan that wasn't possible, but people didn't look up to Captain Swan, they were terrified of her.

Her name was feared throughout the lands, the only person she'd ever met who'd flat out not given a damn was August, but now she knew why. She had to tell Emma that bit of information, she wasn't looking forward to it but she didn't want to be thrown in the brig alongside August either. So she would suck it up and tell the Captain, she was lost in her own thoughts when Zelena called her back to earth.

"What?" Regina asked, "sorry missed that."

"Captain wants to see ya after," Zelena told Regina.

Oh great, she thought. Guess I'll tell her now then.

Regina walked into the Captain's Cabin, it was just beginning to get dark and the crew was preparing the dinghy boats for going ashore to this nasty looking cave. There was rocks all around, you could see ships at the bottom of the ocean with cannonball holes blasted through them, it was freezing out, there was snow beginning to fall, this really wasn't going to be fun.

"Captain?" Regina called, she walked into the dark cabin, there was only one candle by the desk and Emma was sitting there, "you asked for me?" she asked

"Regina," Emma smiled softly, she paused turning and getting out of her chair and she walked over to the brunette, "I did."

"What is it Captain?" Regina asked, she had to say something but she would let Emma say her bit first.

"We are bringing Henry, and I need someone to make sure he's safe I can't do that when I've got to be up front with Lily. I don't know what's in there and we will be going in first, don't want the poor kid to get hurt he's got no clue what the hell he's doing," Emma said.

"So you do care about him?" Regina perked up a bit.

"I ne'er said that," Emma paused.

"Oh don't bullshit me Emma, I'm not an idiot," Regina rolled her eyes, "get ur head out of your ass and befriend him."

Emma stood there baffled, no one talked to her like that, literally no one her entire life had spoken her like that and she honestly did not know how to respond. And honestly she didn't mind it, she'd always wanted someone to stand up to her, she'd never had someone who was this strong willed and who was this forceful and to be honest, she found it kind of hot.

She walked over to the brunette and gently put a piece of hair behind Regina's ear, her facial expression softened at once, the brunette's eyes fluttered as Emma brushed her fingers over Regina's face. She leaned forwards into the blonde's space, but she knew Emma didn't mind, Emma looked at this girl and smiled, she almost wanted to take this one slow she didn't know why but she did. She leaned closer to the brunette, closing her eyes she could feel Regina's breath on her own.

Regina gasped, as the blonde paused for a moment then closed the space between them and their lips met, it was a soft kiss, she'd expected it to more intense but she kissed Emma back because hell did it ever feel right. Emma placed her hands on Regina's waist and pulled her close, their bodies were touching and Regina shivered from such excitement.

"Captain!" A voice called, the door flung open and in walked Robin and Zelena, Emma took a step back from Regina before they could see what was going on.

"What is it?" Emma groaned clearly annoyed at the interruption by her crew.

"Uh we," Robin paused, "we're ready Capt'n, to go ashore."

"Right, gather all arms to the deck," Emma ordered.

"Captain, wait!" Regina whispered to Emma, she pulled the blonde's arm, "I need to tell you something."

"What?" Emma asked, "What is it?"

"About August, does that name ring a bell?" Regina asked.

Emma paused for a moment thinking, she seemed to try to recall the name, "hmm now that ya mention it, does sound like I heard it before."

"You uh grew up with him," Regina said slowly, "till your..." Regina took a deep breath before continuing, "till your parents threw you out on you own."

Emma looked speechless, she gulped and didn't say anything to Regina, she looked at her and then she ran her fingers gently over a bracelet that had been hidden by a bandana, it was a shiny one, polished. It seemed to be well maintained and Emma cared about it, it was something from August before she left and she had given him something as well. The bracelet was gold, expensive, very expensive, as Regina looked at it more closely it actually was a gold chain bracelet.

Emma motioned for Regina to follow, she did and they ran down the stairs to where August was being held. She opened the door and stormed in to where August jumped up and pushed himself against the wall, he braced himself for whatever beating was to come but none came. Instead Emma Swan, reckless Captain's eyes softened as she saw the matching gold necklace around his neck.

"August?" Emma whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

"August?" Emma said as she stepped towards the man who just looked at her.

"Hi," he said weakly, he wasn't sure how the blonde was going to take the news or if she even felt any other feelings towards him than pure anger.

"It's been a long time," Emma whispered, she'd forgotten a lot of people in the past but not August.

Well most people she met she either fucked, killed or stole from, she didn't have much of a soul and nothing ever seemed to matter to her. The only person she really remembered was August, she didn't even remember what her parents looked like anymore, she blocked them out of her mind. She had done the same with August but never had feelings of hate, she'd forgotten his face though and how he had changed.

His small freckled chubby face she remembered as a kid had become thin, he had facial hair growing and short sandy brown hair. He was handsome, she never looked at him as a lover and nor would she ever but August didn't feel the same, he was in love with her. Or at least he had been whilst they were kids, she had no idea if he still loved her nor did she really care at the time.

August smiled, a smile of relief, he pulled the blonde into a hug, Emma was awkward in it, she had changed so much since she had known August. She used to be a hugger, now she was very far from that, she was stiff and solid and very very cold. She patted his back awkwardly as he hugged her, he noticed her awkwardness and pulled back immediately. Zelena looked at the two of them during their embrace and gave Emma a weird look, But the look of confusion went away when the two pulled away from the hug immediately.

"Captain?" Regina called at the top of the steps, she hadn't come down with the captain she did as she was told which was to get the goats ready, "the goats are ready," she said without waiting for a response from the blonde.

Emma's took that opportunity to escape the now awkward presence between the two ex friends, she jogged up the stairs, ordered zelena to bring August in chains, he had attacked her so she was still not sure who her old friend was, she had to remember that. She also had no idea why the man was here and she had a right to not trust him, especially if he still worked for the queen. As she reached the top of the stairs she was met with another unwanted surprise, her son Henry, was standing their with her affects, which was her sword and her gun with a few bullets.

Shit, could this get any more weird. She thought to herself, taking her things and putting them on her belt she mumbled a thanks to the boy before she walked over to the boat. she took Robin's bottle of rum and took a big swig. Robin and a few others were staying on the ship to keep an eye on it, these waters were crawling with the queen's men. there was about eight who stayed back, if anything were to go dreadfully wrong, Robin would blow the enchanted horn that only Emma's crew could hear.

They had even brought a pack mule, they bought a few donkeys at Demon's Folly, and a couple goats that were put down below the ship. They brought one of the donkeys on the ship as it would be a few days till they would get back and it was freezing out and they needed something to carry the wood and food, most of the supplies would be put on the donkey.

* * *

Regina sat beside Emma, their calves were touching, Henry and Zelena rowed the boat together, it was a larger boat and the distance to shore was longer than normal. It was freezing out, snow had begun to fall and there were icebergs sticking out of the water all around. Regina shivered and hugged herself, the blonde noticed and took off her jacket and put it over the brunette's shoulders.

Emma looked Regina in the eyes as she slid the jacket over the other woman's shoulder, Regina blushed at the intense stare the blonde bore upon her.

August was sitting across from the two, he wasn't as cold, but his chains rattled as he scratched the top of his head. Emma still looked as beautiful as ever, she hadn't changed she was still as reckless as he had remembered. She had always dreamed of being a pirate as a kid, always talked about how they would be the most famous of them all.

"Whoa," Henry mused, he was referring to the cave entrance, it was huge but not only huge it was beautiful.

"Lily get up," Zelena said while giving the woman who was laying down a hard shove.

"R we here?" Lily asked, "fuckn bout time." She groaned as she sat up, it had taken about an hour for them to get to shore, they had all taken a turn on rowing the boat to shore, "oh wow," Lily said as she caught the view of the cave.

The mouth of the cave was solid ice, icicles were hanging down, solid and god they were huge. It was stunning, it was as blue as the ocean and it smelled fresh. Nobody ever came here, hardly anyone knew where the cave of negligence even was, nobody on The Black Swan had ever seen it before except for Emma, she had been once. The rest were all struck by its amazing view, it seemed to want to lure you through its magnificent entrance, the wind picked up and a gust went through the entrance and you could the wind knocking around the ice, it was beautiful and it sounded like music.

"Keep your eyes ahead of you, you look down and you might find yourself stepping into the abyss, this place has a way of killing you, stay with everyone and don't let your guard down there are things in here that you wouldn't believe," Emma told them.

"Like frost trolls? and ice sabre cats?" Regina asked, worried.

"Ice wraiths?" Henry asked, "I heard their teeth can freeze you solid if they get you in the neck."

"Bloody hell," Emma rolled her eyes, "Nothing of that sort."

"So what exactly need we be fearin?" Lily asked, she looked at Emma with skeptical eyes.

"Each other," Emma dismissed them all, she grabbed a lantern and lit it, they had brought food with them and other things they would need, "It's a four day walk to where the orb is, surrounding it, truly does have dreadful creatures, including Ice wraiths and even worse there could be a frost troll."

"I'm going to die," Henry cried, "I don't even know how to hold a sword."

"Guess you're going to learn," Zelena laughed, she handed him a long sword it was sharp to the touch.

Everybody gathered their things, and climbed out of the boat, Emma had told them all to stay close and they had let August free from his chains. He knew better than to run off in the cave, he knew the stories behind this place. He also knew Emma, or at least he'd heard stories, he knew if he ran she wouldn't come find him she'd leave him, because that's who Emma was. He had heard every story there was to be heard.

Henry had managed to attach the sword to his belt he had picked up before leaving, everyone was wearing fur coats, they weren't the nicest and they were clearly poorly put together but they were warm and that's all that mattered.

* * *

Once everyone was ready and after they made sure the boat was tied off safely, they didn't want it leaving anytime soon. They made their way in the cave, everyone was spooked, they had all heard the stories about the ghosts, except for Regina, but no one wanted to bring them up, so they weren't brought up. For now at least.

They had been walking for barely ten minutes, Emma and Regina had been talking, Emma finally found her balls as she took something off her belt.

"Regina, here I bought these for you at Demon's Folly," Emma smiled, she pulled out two long sharp daggers, they were sheathed in hard leather that was encased in gold. They had just started walking, and the entrance of the cave could still be seen.

"Emma," Regina smiled, they were behind the group, Zelena was in front leading, then it was August, Lily and Henry were walking side by side talking, and the line ended with Regina and Emma in the back. They all had lanterns only two were lit right now as it was not that dark yet, and the donkey was led by Henry. He had made friends with the donkey and had started calling him Tango, "These are beautiful, thank you." she smiled brightly.

"Anytime love," Emma responded with a small blush and a smile.

* * *

**A/N: hey all! Sorry for taking so longnto update... personal shit got in the way.. but here you have another chapter please enjoy :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey sorry i took so long to update :( but here you all are enjoy! **

* * *

The next day was a rough one, getting up and out of the fur bed rolls was not a pleasant experience. The fire had died out, apparently whoever was on shift last to watch the fire gave up or fell asleep, Henry was sitting there though trying to get it to light and August was walking around everyone mumbling to himself, as Regina just ignored him though not thinking much of it.

She nudged Emma gently who was curled up next to her, the two of them had huddled together to help keep warm, Regina smiled at how peaceful Emma looked in her sleep. It was odd though, Emma never looked peaceful at least in the time Regina had known her, which in its entirety was not a long time. The brunette had only known Emma for maybe a month, maybe two, she wasn't even sure what day it was. No one on the ship seemed to even give two shits, they kept time at least, as for the day of the week maybe Emma knew, but Regina wasn't even so positive about that.

Regina sighed as Emma didn't budge from her spot, she clearly was deeply asleep, no one seemed to be wanting to be up and moving, so Regina lay back down and snuggled up closer to the blonde captain. Closing her eyes she remembered home, what even did that mean anymore to her, she knew exactly what home was. Regina's mother at most could tell was not the greatest, she had a tendency to lash out of anger, it was mostly directed at Regina, she had no one else to take it out on so Regina was the target.

Regina wanted to miss her mother but she didn't, she never truly loved her mother. She would never forgive her mom for the abuse she put the brunette through, she remembered all the slaps and hits and the yelling. She often left the castle they lived in and went behind the huge pasture, there was a forest, it was huge, the island was quite grand, with ports on both ends of the island, they sold fish, animal skins, they had many workers and an entire village, and so that's why Emma targeted it for a main income of gold, she wasn't dumb that's for sure.

Regina let her mind wander to that forest, she had found a small gorge just about, it was an hour walk from the castle, she usually brought her horse and either tied it up near a tree or she'd take her stallion swimming, that horse loved to swim. There was a small waterfall near the one end, that came from a much larger gorge, there were many threats in that gorge though, the mountain men had taken claim of those hills. Regina's father had allowed them, he saw no harm if they never bothered the small little kingdom they had.

Regina would often go to her small little get away, well she would always go, take her horse, swim some days, she loved to draw and read as well. She even taught her horse how to jump in the forest, she missed the smell of the water and the trees, it was so beautiful. She missed the colours in that forest, it was like walking into something out of a story, if she really tried she felt like she was back there laying in the dirt and the grass, the cool water running down her back.

Her eyes opened when there was a loud thud and then August could be heard swearing. Regina sat up instantly, her moment back 'home' was ruined. Henry had managed to get a small flame started and was putting some dry pieces of wood on the fire, he looked over at Hook and at Regina and he shrugged. She never did call that castle home, it always felt like more of a prison to her, but that gorge, that was the only thing that ever felt like home.

So in a lot of ways you could say Regina and Emma were both very similar individuals, never had really felt they belonged or loved anywhere, at least maybe they did for a while, perhaps that's why they met. Perhaps it was fate, if you believe in that sort of thing of course.

Regina shook Emma's shoulder again, this time the blonde mumbled something about being too cold, but she opened her eyes and lay there for a minute to gather her bearings. Regina was looking at August concerned, he started to move around like he was seeing something they're weren't, or looking for something. August had picked up his sword and was swinging it wildly, He seemed to be having some kind of an episode, she didn't know what the hell was wrong with him.

Henry had gotten the fire going quite well, August began swearing and almost walked right through the fire if not for Henry. Henry shoved August hard so he wouldn't step in the fire, but August swung around and Henry ducked but August cut him on the cheek, the boy yelled out in pain and fell over clutching his cheek.

"Emma," Regina shook her shoulder harder, "Get up, it's August, he's gone insane."

Emma jumped up as soon as August started screaming, he was losing it, nobody knew what the hell to do, Lily had stood up, Regina noticed that she seemed to have a golden glow to her eyes that hadn't been there before. What the hell was going on, she was definitely no longer in her gorge and had been abruptly thrown back into the real world. Zelena had awoken as well and stayed laying down, not sure what the hell was happening, she was trying to get her bearings.

"Bloody hell," Emma swore, "Did anybody see him leave?" she asked.

"He left about an hour ago," Henry spoke quietly as he sat up blood all over his hand, "said he was going on a walk, he told me to get the fire going so I did, then he went nuts, tried to walk right through the fire, I pushed him out of the way and he got my face pretty good."

Emma looked over at Henry for the first time since she woke, she hadn't really been watching anyone but August, when she saw the blood she immediately scooted over to Henry who was still shuddering in pain, the cut on his face was deep and he had gotten blood all over the ground. Emma ripped a piece of cloth of her shirt and moved the boy's hand, pressing it against his face.

"Regina come here," Emma demanded, the brunette did as she was told and was by Emma's side in a second, "hold that on his face."

Regina nodded her head, and Emma turned to the fire that was burning nicely, she placed the metal spear they brought to cook meat and placed it in the coals to get it hot.

"Where did he go?" Lily mused.

"Christ," Emma swore, "how do we even lose someone when everyone is wide awake!?" she yelled.

"Lily and Regina go look for him now, put August in cuffs, use a gag to keep him silent and Regina doesn't know much Lily, so help me god if she dies I'll have yer damn head on a stake," Emma ordered, Regina got Henry to hold the cloth to his face, it had soaked through the cloth but it seemed to be seeping out less, "Zelena, get everything packed."

As soon as Regina and Lily walked away they heard a scream from Henry, Regina cringed. She'd seen Emma place the metal spear in the fire and knew what happened, poor kid.

"Lily what's wrong with August?" Regina asked, not sure what the hell was going on.

"You've never heard the stories?" She asked the brunette women.

"Stories?" Regina asked.

"Of this place? It's haunted, there was this Queen, she was mad, super crazy, so the King locked her up in the cave, deep within the cave, some say she got out, some say she died in here and all her madness went into the walls of the cave, it didn't used to be frozen that was her doing," Lily explained, "and she was quite deranged, I've no clue if it's rubbish or not, but people lose it in here. I feel it, takes a strong mind to keep sane in here, if you're with more people the less likely it'll get to yer head."

"And what happens when it goes in your head?"

"I'm not sure, but I do know that it causes multiple voices in your head, and for some people they really lose it..." Lily stopped when they heard this god awful bloodcurdling scream.

They had been walking for about ten minutes, Lily ran towards the scream and Regina was right on her heels, she was scared, not sure what was going to happen, the brunette princess was not used to this and was certainly not prepared for this madness of a voyage.

Regina turned towards August who was laying on the floor in fetal position, she walked up to him slowly and whispered softly, "August? It's me, it's Regina.

She stepped closer to him, he was shaking, he stopped moving abruptly when Regina placed a gentle hand on August's shoulder, he jumped up and spun around suddenly sending Regina tumbling backwards on her ass. He unsheathed his sword and that's when Regina saw his eyes, his eyes were clear fluorescent blue, he walked over to Regina slowly with a terrible look on his face.

"Over here dick breath," Lily said, enticing him her own sword that she had drawn.

"Jesus fucking christ," Regina swore as she fumbled to get up from the slippery ground.

Lily had him on the ground in seconds, she straddled him and yanked out a dagger, she yanked his hair and slammed it on the ground roughly and held the dagger against his throat.

"Lily, don't!, he's possessed, don't kill an innocent man," Regina said as she ran over to Lily, holding the other woman's wrist.

Lily looked up at Regina with the strangest look, like she didn't know who or what the hell she was looking at. Clearly she wasn't used to not killing innocent people, then again she wasn't a pirate. When Regina let Lily's hand go, she instead smacked him in the head with the butt of her dagger, knocking him out.

* * *

"He can't stay here captain," Regina said as she strode quickly over to Lily looking at the blonde pirate, they had set August down who was currently tied up and still knocked out, "He's possessed."

Emma looked at Regina, not sure how to take this command, she was not used to being challenged so quickly, and if she was being honest she kind of liked it, and where the hell did Regina even come from. She stood up from where she was sitting beside Henry and walked over to Regina, she placed a hand on Regina's back and walked her away from the rest of the group.

Zelena hadn't finished packing everything up and she was still getting all the bed rolls together, Lily stepped in to help and Henry was sitting by the fire nursing the gash on his face with piece of ice wrapped in cloth. Nobody was paying attention to the two women, Emma led her behind a large ice boulder so she could talk to the brunette in private.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"He attacked Lily, and his eyes were this really weird Blue colour," Regina said, "I almost got killed if not for Lily, guess she took your word seriously," Regina laughed, "But really we got to get out of here, I don't know how much further we have to go but it's not safe we've already had two almost deaths and two are seriously injured."

Emma nodded her head, she listened and agreed with Regina, Regina was staring at the ground, they hadn't been alone since she'd kissed Emma, she hadn't even thought about since they entered the cave and all of a sudden Regina became flushed. It had felt good and she would not be opposed to doing it again, she'd never kissed another woman before, she'd kissed plenty of boys but never a woman and never had a kiss been so erotic for her. She suddenly couldn't look at Emma at all so she just continued stare at the ground.

Emma lifted the brunette's head with her hand and looked her in the eyes, "Why are you staring at the ground? Are you okay?"

Regina nodded not sure what to say, she fumbled for something to say, "Yeah I'm okay, never been better," never before had someone done this to her, usually she pursued people but in this case she felt as though she was a young horny boy.

Should she?

Oh fuck it, Regina thought, she grabbed the blonde's jacket and kissed her, Emma lost her balance with this sudden move but she soon regained balance and eagerly kissed Regina back, it was intense, Emma moved pressed into the kiss and pulled Regina closer, her hands placed comfortably on the brunette's waist. Regina let out a soft moan as their bodies touched, sending shivers down her spine, Regina ran a hand through Emma's hair, and then she pulled back.

Both of them gasping for air, Emma was breathing heavily and she looked at Regina with a hunger in her eyes. Regina gave Emma a smile, then she walked away from the blonde and back to the rest of the group. Regina grinned to herself, that look of pure awe on the blonde's face told her exactly how this was going to go, Regina loved playing hard to get, and boy was she ever good at being sexy.


	11. Chapter 11

**HI GUYS!forgot there is potential major character death its in description but i dont thinkni said anything sorry!**

* * *

Emma didn't ignore Regina's request but that doesn't mean she listened. Henry was fine and August was in shackles walking silently behind everyone. Maybe Regina shouldn't have kissed the Captain, every time she thought the blonde woman was actually a decent human being she turned back into a monster. Of course being Regina she begged Emma to listen to her, but the blonde didn't care she would stop at nothing to see the queen murdered, she didn't even know why the hell they were doing this, going to find all these things to get some thing she forgot the name of.

She hadn't bothered to ask anyone, she didn't really care at this point to be honest, a part of her wanted to stay to figure out more of her mysterious crush and the other wanted to be at home with her horse. Back where she got a solid meal, back where at least she had someone to talk to, it was her horse but it was better than what she had now, which was nothing.

Everyone trudged in single file now, the path had gotten narrow and Emma was in the front leading with a torch. It was dark in the frozen and freezing cave. Regina walked with her head hung low, she had to carry all these weapons that she didn't even know how to use, surely if they were to be tossed into battle anytime soon she would be no doubt killed.

"Cap'n!" Lily yelled, "It's no bloody use we're going in circles we're lost."

"I think ye may want to reclaim them words," Emma said as she stopped at a large opening to a staircase that was encased in ice, it went down god knows how long but it looked like a far climb, "we go down these stairs and that's where the real problems will begin, that's where it really starts getting to you."

"What the hell is going to come popping out?!" Henry exclaimed glancing down into the pit that he now was silently calling the descent to hell.

"Frost trolls mostly, maybe a few wraiths, if you see anything else it is in your head," Zelena told them, "I found a potion recipe and made a large pot of that up, should only cure two of us, that's excluding August I already gave him a large amount, he should be doing okay just mumbling to himself, it'll kick in soon enough."

"So what happens to the rest of us?" Regina asked, scared what the answer would be, but she already knew.

"I have no idea," Zelena laughed, a dirty laugh.

"Sounds very appealing," Lily grumbled, unpleased with the amount of effort she was having to put forth for this so called quest they were all on.

"Here, maybe this'll help," Henry chuckled and took a swig from a leather bottle that no doubt had rum in it, he handed it to Lily who gladly took a large swig.

"Great we'll all die a bunch of drunks," Regina rolled her eyes.

"Now THAT sounds better than dying sober," Lily smiled, "wouldn't ye reckon?"

Lily and Henry had been talking since they both boarded the ship, they'd gotten drunk the night before they came to the cave, they've been getting along quite well and have began an unlikely friendship between the two.

"Henry, Regina," Emma looked at both of them, "you both stay here with August, the rest of us will go in."

Henry looked at Lily who looked at him, they exchanged a smile between the two of them, their age difference was quite large, Lily ruffled the young man's hair, "I'll be back soon lad."

Henry scrunched up his nose and laughed, "not like I'd miss you," He joked.

Lily smiled and turned to Emma who had already walked down a few steps, "Regina, if you hear us screaming run, you have to get out, tell the others to leave get the hell out of here. If we aren't back in four hours, leave."

"I'm not just going to leave you!" Regina exclaimed, "We wouldn't leave you," she gestured to Henry, who just nodded in agreement.

"You have to," Emma raised her voice, "Do not fight with me, you will have to, you have to save yourselfs if we don't make it," she spoke directly to Regina, then she turned to Henry, "Make sure she follows my orders, do not disobey your Captain Regina."

* * *

"Regina, are you hungry?" Henry asked, he had started a fire, to keep the three cool, August had passed out, he was doing a lot better but was exhausted, he had mumbled about being so sorry for the trouble he caused. Regina reassured and told him he was okay, that it wasn't his fault, he soon fell asleep after that, he seemed to be in pain and neither knew what they could do to help. They were just thankful he fell asleep, perhaps sleeping would make it better.

"Yes, please I'm starved," Regina smiled as Henry offered her a bowl of soup and some stale bread, the soup was just a broth with a few carrots in it, but it was warm and it made Regina somewhat warmer than she was, "Thank you."

"Aye no worries mate..." Henry smiled, he sat beside Regina on a a couple bed rolls they had laid down, "Ye should be careful," he said slowly.

"Excuse me?" she asked, no idea what the hell he was referring to, but she was curious as to what he was talking about.

"With my mother," he smiled softly, it was a pained smile, clearly that subject hurt, and why wouldn't it, "You have no idea what she's capable of doing."

"I'm not scared of her," Regina spoke quietly, she wasn't mad, "I'm not being stupid, or dumb, maybe you don't see it but I do, she's not what everyone makes her out to be. She's a person just like you and me, and I know somewhere deep down there she cares. If she didn't care August would be dead, you would be dead, we'd all be dead."

"She won't ever love you, not the way you want her to," Henry sighed, he gave Regina a sympathetic look, "Trust me, I know."

"Maybe that's why she won't open up, because no one believes she can, people look at her like a monster, but maybe she isn't," Regina said.

"She's evil," Henry said, "She will never love you."

"You're wrong, she's just misunderstood and alone," Regina looked him in the eyes, "she's only a monster because that's what everyone expects, she has to learn to love herself, Evil isn't born it's made, and so is good. People can change, I believe in her and she just has to believe in herself."

"You don't know what you're walking into," Henry whispered.

All of a sudden there was a blood curling scream that they both knew belonged to Emma, Regina looked at Henry who had already jumped to his feet. He stomped on the fire to put it out, Regina splashed water over the fire and followed Henry as he began packing everything up. When they did that in a matter of minutes Henry shook August awake and he made for the exit. Regina stopped, she looked behind her and knew that she couldn't just leave. That's what made her different from everyone else, she wasn't just going to leave and give up.

"Regina come on," August pleaded, he seemed to be more awake and in the loop than before.

"I can't leave them," Regina exclaimed, there was more screaming, Regina dropped her bags and unsheathed her sword, she didn't have any armour on, just a bit of hard leather to help keep her warm, August shook his head in disapproval, "Henry?"

"Henry let's go," August demanded, he nodded his head and turned to walk away, Regina began running down the stairs as quickly as she could with them being slippery and frozen solid.

Henry took about two steps before he grabbed August's sword from his side and his own and ran after Regina, he had two swords on him and he handed one to Regina who took it, he unsheathed his other sword and held August's sword, both of them bolted down the stairs at top speed as the screams continued to get loudly.

They reached the bottom to find a long darkly lit corridor, it was all frozen, there were at least five different ways to go. They spun on the spot no idea where to go, looking for a clue to lead them in the right direction, they heard another scream, and ran towards the sound. They sprinted down the halls, taking multiple turns before they finally saw the mess that was unfolded in front of them. They both stopped dead in their tracks, Emma was kneeling on the floor barely five feet from them, her sword was on the ground and she clutched her hands to her head.

"It's her," Henry said pointing to a floating woman, Lily and Zelena were attacking her with all they had, they were getting tossed around like puppets, "the one in the stories, I'll fight her, see that orb over there," he pointed off in the distance behind where the woman was floating, "get it."

Regina nodded her head and waited for Henry to run in and help fight the queen, she was covered in an encasement of ice, shooting shards of ice magic everywhere, Emma seemed to be under some sort of curse. Regina wanted to run to her and just run away with Emma but she couldn't she knew she couldn't just leave everyone else. Henry trusted her to get the orb and she had to.

Henry had already ran in, she noticed him instantly and flung him halfway across the room they were in, he grunted but got up anyways and by the time he came back Lily and Zelena had managed to get an attack or two in.

Regina crouched and began making her way to the orb that was glowing, it was red, red as one could ever imagine, she fell to ground when something grabbed her, it was Emma. Her eyes were blue like August's had been, Emma must have not taken whatever Zelena had been talking about before. She had put her crewmates first, Emma looked like she was fighting whatever was trying to take control of her, and it looked like she was fighting it hard.

"Please, Regina," Emma whispered, her voice was raspy and ghostly, "get out, leave while you still can." she pleaded the brunette women, she had a strong grip on Regina's ankle.

Regina yanked her ankle free and managed to get away from her deranged Captain, she screamed again and fell to the ground. It took everything in the brunette to leave the screaming blonde behind her and continue going for the orb, it was an arm's length away, and the ice queen was even closer, to touch the orb and instantly the floating woman spun around and let out this ghastly scream.

She grabbed Regina by the throat and lifted her off the ground, her hand was so cold, she could feel the coldness seeping into her body, shutting everything down. She grabbed the woman's arms but it didn't do anything, she could see her hands turning to ice, her vision was starting to fade, she was dying. Then all of a sudden, she was on the ground, breathing and was perfectly fine, the ice queen lay screaming on the ground a blade through her back. She wasn't dead yet and Regina tried to warn Lily as she ran over to the brunette to make sure Regina was okay, but Regina couldn't speak. The dying queen stabbed Lily in the leg with a ice shard, it wasn't large it was very small but Lily screamed and fell over in pain, the queen blew up and was a pile of ashes, she was gone, the light in the dungeon all of a sudden turned back on.

All the torches that were out were instantly lit up and the ice began to disappear, Regina grabbed the orb, Henry flung Lily over his back and began running towards the stairs, the whole place seemed to be falling apart, everything started rumbling and crashing down. Once Regina grabbed the orbs the lights instantly went out and everything started falling apart, it was fairly small and she stuffed it in her pocket as she dragged the blonde women on her feet, she put an arm around Emma's waist and put the Captain's arm around her neck. Zelena helped Regina by doing the same thing.

They managed to find their way to the stairs, winding back through corridors among corridors, they ran up the stairs as it started to crumble got to the top as the entire staircase completely fell to the bottom of the large hole that was now left. August was sitting on the ground not very pleased, when he saw everyone running he grabbed the only pack he could manage to get and ran as everyone didn't stop, they kept running, he stopped for a moment and when he saw everything was falling apart he quickly sprinted to catch up with the others.

"The exit's right up ahead!" Henry yelled, he ran towards the small boat they left tied up and Henry placed Lily who was still groaning in pain at the ice shard in her leg. Henry wrenched it out before it could do anymore damage, it wasn't bleeding he could see bright florescent blue lines crawling up her leg, he wrapped it tightly with a bandage as Zelena and Regina began rowing towards the ship in the distance.

Emma was no longer awake, she passed out and was hot to the touch, she was burning up, this entire situation was a mess, "This better be worth it!" Zelena yelled as she rowed the boat in even strokes with Regina, "Bloody hell!"

"Throw them the ladder!" Robin yelled as he saw the small boat rowing towards them, he could see the entire place falling apart in the distance, he also saw that two weren't moving and one of them was Emma.

"We need help," Regina gasped for air as she climbed up the ladder, everyone else got onto the ship safely as the entire cave was now nothing but a giant pile of nothing.

"What the bloody hell happened out there!?" Robin exclaimed.

"Madness," Regina replied to the confused man.


	12. Chapter 12

"How are you feeling?" Henry asked, Lily woke up in her room on the ship, the boat rocked softly, she didn't know how long it had been since she'd bchill aptereen out cold, Henry later told her it had been a day and a half.

"Aye feel like shit mate," Lily moaned.

"Here," Henry laughed, he handed her some rum in a bottle and she gulped it down gladly, " you're legs going to be okay... we just wrapped it and put some medicine on it."

"Help me up," Lily demanded, she put her arm around Henry who wrapped his arm around her waist to help her stand up, he had to admit he had been worried about her.

"I was worried about ya," Henry said, he looked at Lily who had managed to stand on her own, Henry helped her up the stairs.

"Don't ye worry, got nothing to worry about mate," Lily said, she smiled at the younger boy, she appreciated him helping her up the stairs, she just wanted some fresh air, perhaps that would help her pounding headache.

Once they got to the deck, Lily left Henry's grip and stumble over to the edge to look at the water, it was beautiful as always, god how she loved the smell of the water, she felt so free, she loved it. She was forever grateful for what Emma had done for her in the past, no matter what anyone said Lily knew Emma had a heart, it may be lost but that didn't mean it could not be found.

Lily looked up at the very women who had just claimed her thoughts, Captain Swan was standing at her wheel, she liked to stand there, she was quite content before her. Lily mumbled her thanks to the blonde captain even though Captain Swan couldn't hear Lily, she nodded towards the brunette women and Lily nodded back.

"Captain," Zelena said as she jogged up the stairs to the helm, she stood beside the captain.

"Yes?" Emma spoke, wondering why her crew was bothering her.

"I had a look at Lily's wound earlier, it's not gotten any better, she's up now but I think.." Zelena said, she lowered her voice so no one would hear, "I think it's poisoned her, we need to stop at a port, I need herbs if she's gonna make it."

Emma nodded slowly before replying, "The nearest port is about four days from here, do you think you can keep her alive that long?" Emma asked.

Zelena nodded, "She'll last maybe a week, if not less than that."

"Fucking hell," Emma swore, "In my room there's a bunch of rare herbs, see if ye can use any of those to slow it down, I'll make it hasty so we can port as quick as I can."

"Yes Cap'n," Zelena said and vanished down the stairs, she entered the Captain's Cabin and began looking through her cupboards for anything that might work.

* * *

Regina watched Zelena go into the Captain's cabin not sure why she was going in there, but it must be for some good reason, she had been mopping the floors all morning she had started in the lower deck and now was at least able to breath some air, it was a gorgeous day outside. When she saw Lily come up the steps she smiled at her, Lily nodded and she told herself when she was done mopping up the deck she would go talk with Lily, who was talking to Henry.

They were sitting there drinking as always, something the two of them liked to do in their spare time, I mean what else does one do around here besides kill things, I guess being a free man meant a lot though, it could be slaving over the queen's work and trying to live in these parts. When Regina looked at Emma she didn't even see an evil person, perhaps yes she had killed people in the past but that doesn't make you evil, what makes you evil are the things you do.

She may be a drunk and a madman, but that didn't make her any less evil than anyone else, least she stood up for what she thought was right, she was going to take on the queen. Regina still was nervous at the idea of how that would all play out, she wasn't sure how to accept the fact that the woman she was falling in love was crazy enough to kill her own mother.

Wait what? Did she just admit to herself that she was falling in love with Emma Swan, the wildest most blood thirsty pirate in all of the realm.

She shook that thought out of her head almost immediately, no this thinking could end up getting her killed, she had already risked her life for the captain once before, but she would gladly do it again. She looked up at the blonde woman who was standing behind the wheel, oh was she ever so hot behind that wheel. Her mind instantly went to another dirty thought. oh god. Emma naked, in her bed, with Regina there, naked as well. Emma touching her, that did things to her.

Her cheeks burned red when Emma caught Regina's daring stare and matched it, Emma bore her eyes on Regina who blushed an even darker shade of red when she went back to mopping and dared another look and saw that the captain still was looking at her. This playing hard to get thing was not going to happen at all, she was going to get what she wanted. And she was going to get it tonight.

Regina saw her only way to get out of the blonde's stare, she went for it, that blush would have her turning into a tomato if she wasn't careful, "Lily how are you feeling?" she asked walking up to the other brunette woman and the sandy brown haired young man.

"I've been better," Lily laughed, "Henry here was just telling me about your fascination with the captain."

Henry shrugged his shoulders and mumbled a half assed apology, "Really Henry?" Regina asked, embarrassed that he had told someone, oh god why did he have to open his mouth, she would never hear the end of this.

"Sorry," Henry smiled, he shrugged his shoulders again, "I'm going to get more rum." He mumbled and stumbled off, it was barely mid day and the damn kid was already drunk.

"Don't worry he ain't said nothin' to the captain," Lily said reassuring the brunette woman.

"What did he tell you?" Regina asked slowly.

"Something about you defending her, talked an awful lot how he fancied ra, but more so as a mother figure," Lily said, she looked up and thought about what else he had said, "Oh he mentioned how ye said ya saw hope in her and ye were going to save her or somin? I'm not sure he was ramblin, din wanna see ya get hurt, sweet isn't it," Lily made a fake vomit sound.

"I never said I wanted to save her," Regina grumbled quietly, she cursed herself for saying anything to Henry but she also thought it was sweet that he cared for her, they hadn't talked much but I guess the little they had talked had Henry on her good side, she had to admit she was fond of him, "I said she wasn't really a monster."

"She ain't a monster, that is true," Lily nodded her head, "But that doesn't mean he ain't right when he says she can never love you like you want."

"Who says I want love," Regina said quickly, she looked away from Lily and at the neverending sea.

"Regina..." Lily sighed, "She will never love you."

"I don't care," Regina said defensively

"I mean ya no harm, didn't mean to offend" Lily said while chuckling, "Get some action on this damned ship, you'll have a good time with her for sure, but she can't give you anything else than that."

Maybe, just maybe she would have some fun tonight, she deserved it. Or at least that's just how she felt about the whole situation, what's the point in being a pirate if you can't have a little fun now and again.

* * *

"Captain?" Regina said knocking on the door, Emma had went into her bedroom leaving Robin at the helm for the night, it usually switched between Zelena and Robin her first mates.

"Yes?" Emma said, she looked up and made eye contact with Regina, she smiled at the brunette women and stood up straight, she had been leaning over the desk looking at the map that would guide her to the nearest port and their next location after that, she had changed their course to a more dangerous and rocky course to get to port as quickly as possible, if all went smoothly they should arrive in port in three days instead of four.

"I brought you some dinner," Regina smiled, it was a sweet and innocent smile, neither of them had talked since in private since they got on the ship.

"Thank you Regina," Emma said truly thankful, "Regina... I wanted to speak with you... the other day in the cave you were very brave but you disobeyed me.."

"I'm sorry," Regina whispered, scared of what was going to happen to her, but not actually that scared.

"Ye couldn't have gotten yourself killed, I don't want you riskin yer life for anybody on this ship," Emma spoke softly, she wasn't upset or angry Regina noted as she looked into the blondes eyes, it was more so a look of worry, Regina;s eyes widened at the thought that Emma actually cared for her, maybe, just maybe Emma could love her to.

The truth was Emma did care, she cared a great deal about the brunette woman who had only just come onto her ship just over a month ago, how time had flown by. She hadn't felt this way in a long time, it made Emma shiver with ease, she felt so content and very comfortable around Regina.

"I wanted to thank you though, for saving my life, if not for you I'd probably be dead," Emma said painfully slow.

"Always," Regina smiled, she looked at Emma, looking into her eyes, she placed the platter of food down on the small table that was beside the door, "How are you feeling?" She asked as she walked even closer the blonde, she could now feel the blonde's breath, on her lips.

"I'm good," Emma smiled, she looked into the brunette's eyes before lettings hers close as their lips met. It wasn't gently like before, it was rough and intense but it was passionate.

Emma knew she shouldn't be doing this, she was not a good person not the right person to love Regina but at that moment she didn't care. And she was selfish, as she almost always is, but tomorrow would bring on an entire new wave of regrets, but would she actually regret this time. She'd never regretted it before, but that worry vanished as Regina didn't hesitate to kiss her back, she melted into the kiss, Emma's lips were perfect, perfect for kissing, she had a perfect body, it was perfect for loving. Everything about the mysterious captain was so perfect.

Emma's hands found their way around the small of Regina's back and pulled her closer to her, the thin material made Emma's hands even closer to actually touching Regina's skin. The brunette shuddered as the blonde's lips pulled away from her own and she peppered a few kisses down Regina's neck, she snaked her hands around the captain's neck and pulled her even closer.

Regina let out a soft moan that made Emma's inside do a flip, she began to explore the brunette's body, her hand found its way down to Regina's ass which she squeezed tightly earning her another moan from the brunette. Regina stroked the blonde's lips with her tongue which now had Emma eager, she opened her mouth for the brunette to explore, which she did gladly, Emma let out a soft moan as Regina's hand rested on a perfectly round breast, she squeezed gently, which had the blonde moan in pleasure.

Regina pulled away gasping for breath, both of them were gasping for breath in fact, Emma looked in the brunette's eyes and Regina met the woman's longing gaze, the blonde woman pulled Regina's baggy shirt over her head and took in the brunette's body. Running her hands down the brunette's curves and down to her belly button had the brunette shuddering with anticipation, Emma licked her lips and Regina blushed as the blonde continued looking at her body.

Olive toned hands snaked their way through blonde hair and their lips met again, their tongues enjoying the new area they had been given to explore, Emma's hands found their way to Regina's ass and she squeezed roughly. Regina fumbled to get Emma's shirt undone, she had troubles getting the buttons undone, the blonde didn't seem to mind, once they broke the kiss she proceeded to nibble on the brunette's ear softly, causing Regina to falter her actions for a moment.

Regina managed to get the shirt off and once she did, she threw it to the floor aggressively. She smiled when she saw that Emma had nothing covering up her breasts. Regina took both of them in her hands and massaged them gently, Emma rested her head on the other woman's shoulder and let out a groan, Emma placed her hands on Regina's hips and pulled her towards the bed

Emma walked backwards pulling Regina with her, never breaking the intense kiss that was happening between the two women. Only did their lip lock end when Emma fell backwards onto the bed, Regina attempted to gather herself , they were kissing again by the time the back of the blonde's legs hit the bed.

Regina fell onto the blonde as she was pulled onto the bed, she straddled the blonde and Emma took the brunette's plump breasts in her hands and squeezed them causing Regina to close her eyes and let out a moan. She gasped in shock when Emma suddenly was on top of the brunette, placing a gentle kiss on the brunette's shocked face, she slid off the bed not breaking eye contact with Regina, who had sat up and was looking at her curiously.

She pulled Regina's boots off slowly, and then moved to slip her pants off revealing that Regina was in fact going commander, Emma smiled and kicked her own boots off. She dragged her nails down Regina's thighs and placed gentle kisses along her calves, the brunette fell back on the bed, as she enjoyed the sensation of the pirate captain kissing her all over. She ached to be touched and it was now unbearable, she was dying to be touched but she loved the teasing the blonde was so willing giving her.

Regina grabbed on to the bed sheets as Emma placed her hungry mouth on one of the brunette's breasts. She moaned loudly as the blonde sucked gently and massaged the other one with her hand, Regina pulled Emma's hair roughly earning a groan from the blonde.

There was a loud bang in the side of the ship, that caused Emma to fall onto the ground , Regina yelled startled, and the captain's door flung open, "Captain!" Robin gasped as he stood at the door, "we're under attack! Two of the queen's ships, Hook caught up with us, he's on our tail."

Robin then disappeared as he ran to defend his ship, "for fuck sakes!" Emma yelled, 'Regina sorry, get changed and get out here."

* * *

**A/N: hey all! Haha im really not sorry... at all hope youre enjoying... **

**I have decided I am making this into a three series story, A trilogy all 15 chapters each... so i hope youll stay tuned through the entire story :)**

**CF**


	13. Chapter 13

Regina fumbled around, flustered and terrified all at once, she watched as emma tossed a shirt on and ran out the door to where her crew was waiting for orders. She watched as the blonde grabbed her assets and belted her gun and sword sheaths around her waist.

She held her sword in one hand and looked at Regina before exiting her cabin, "Be careful, Please, I care greatly for you, it'd be painful if ya were to get hurt."

Regina smiled, she nodded to Emma and ran to kiss her confirming her feelings for the blonde, she cared about this woman as much, as she wanted to deny it, she was falling hopelessly in love with the dashing pirate.

She sucked in a breath once the blonde had left, she quickly dressed and pulled on the blonde's captain hat that she had forgotten to grab. Regina knew Emma would not be impressed at that, but regardless she wore it anyways. She grabbed her own sword and gun and followed the blonde, she was thrown against the door as a cannonball banged the side of the ship, she fell over, getting the wind knocked out of.

The ship was rocking like mad against the waves, The Black Swan nor the Jolly Roger had launched their canons yet, the enemy fired first. Regina got up off the floor and ducked, she ran to the nearest canon and helped Robin put the cannonball in, then waited for Emma's order to fire.

Hook was waiting to fire his cannons as well, he was waiting for Emma, as he always did. She always had the best call on when to fire, "Fire all!" Emma screamed.

"Fire all!" Hook resonated, he yelled to his crew as they sent cannonballs into the enemy ships. Regina lit the cannon she was standing at and plugged her ears as it made a dreadfully loud explosion.

Grappling hooks were tossed from the other boat, they were coming aboard, Regina grabbed her gun. The Queen's Navy dressed in Blue and Gold climbed up the grappling hooks, they were swinging from the ships as well. Regina aimed at one guy and missed, she aimed again and hit him in the leg sending him falling in to the ocean.

Pirates vs the navy, swords were flying everywhere, people were dropping from both parties, Regina killed two more people who were attempting to come aboard the swan, "Don't let em board! Kill em all!" Emma yelled as she stabbed a man in the chest with her sword.

Two men came running towards the captain with a sword and gun one in each hand, Emma pulled out her gun and shot one of them and as she was going to shoot the other man he fell to the ground with a loud gunshot. She looked to see Lily, she nodded at the brunette woman and Lily dropped her gun and unsheathed her own sword to begin her own sword battle with two men coming at her, she bent over and spun, kicking one of the men hard in the gut.

She smacked the standing man's arm and sliced it open, he screamed out and held his arm and Lily wasted no time stabbing him in the gut before she quickly killed the other guy. The brunette then proceeded to run off to find a victim for her sword.

Zelena swung across the ocean, landing hard on her ass on the enemy ship, other crew members from the Jolly Roger and The Black Swan had boarded as well. It was a disaster of bodies, guns, canons firing in all different directions. It was easy for Zelena to sneak inside down the stairs to where the kitchen was, of course it was fancy, she had run across a few guards and she took them out along the way.

She wasn't about to let an old friend die, they had too much history, she opened all the cupboards and threw ingredients on the floor looking for the one she needed, it was simply just a herb. It could be kept in either kitchen or hospital bed, she finally found the herbs and she found the motherload, she grabbed as many as she could stuff in the bag she brought. She grabbed a jar of pin cap, gutweed, striped gilliflower and the one that she so desperately needed, the rarest herb in these parts; the spotted stag juniper.

Zelena held the bag in one hand and a sword in the other, slashing at the enemies on her way out she sheathed her sword and grabbed a rope, she hadn't planned to disappoint her captain, Zelena was rather insane. Having at least eight men on her tail she tied the rope to a canon and when it went off it sent her flying onto the other ship, the cannon went straight into the smaller enemy ship that she was on and dropped the mast right across the middle.

Zelena had also managed to leave a trail of gunpowder so when she went flying so did the enemy ships. Regina, Emma and at least half those in battle stopped for a second to observe what the hell had just happened. Emma yelled an order, to fire all at the other ships, hit them hard. Regina smiled, but she quickly realized this was no time for victory when a man came running at her with a sword.

Step back, block, swing.

Treat it like an interpretive dance, that's what she always thought of when she sword fought with Emma and Zelena.

Regina fumbled backwards as she tried to remember everything that Emma had taught her, she had to admit she really wasn't good, but in the heat of the moment she was doing really well. It hadn't yet processed that she had killed someone, but she didn't think it would bother her anytime soon.

She lunged forwards at the perfect time and got the man right in the gut as he swung for her, he instantly went limp and dropped his sword. He fell to the ground and Regina pulled out the sword with a grunt, she ran for her next target.

"Aim for their mast!" Emma yelled as a canon blasted through her cabin, it wouldn't stop them, but they were getting destroyed, they wouldn't last much longer against the enemy ships, they were being torn apart.

"Emma!" Regina screamed as she was grabbed by two of the Queen's men, they grabbed her waist and pulled her towards a rope that would swing to the other ship.

"Regina!" Emma gasped as she saw them taking Regina, she saw that Regina was still wearing the pirate hat and at that point didn't care.

She ran for the brunette, her sword swinging and killing all in her way, she got caught up by three men and kept glancing towards the brunette who was being held on to firmly. When she broke loose Emma smiled as Regina fought but another guy came and grabbed her sword and threw it down on the ground.

They weren't trying to kill her, they were kidnapping her, Emma yelled and pushed the men out of her way and they all stumbled but two more guys were already on her.

Bang.

A gunshot went off shooting the guy behind Emma, Zelena alongside Lily who had shot her gun came to help Emma who was being attacked by a mob of people. Henry was trying his hardest to get to Regina, he saw Emma being attacked and saw his opening to save his mother's love. He wanted to believe, he wanted to see the good in his mom and if this woman was it he would do anything to help her. Four men ran for him, he easily stabbed the first one but the other three came at him at the same time.

Swords clashed against swords, Henry let out a grunt as he got another man in the neck, the blonde headed boy from the queen's ship stabbed Henry in the shoulder, he screamed out in pain but he didn't stop. He kept fighting, knocking the blonde one down he stabbed the blonde in the gut, the other guy cut him deeply in the leg.

"Ahh!" Henry screamed in pain, the man almost stabbed him in the chest if not for Regina, she managed to punch one of them in the face, she grabbed her gun and saved him.

* * *

Once they killed everyone on the ship, Emma looked around frantically for Regina, he didn't see her, she shot her eyes all over the place. She didn't notice Henry stumbling over to her, there were dead men all around her, her eyes were a mix of rage and worry that soon went to panic.

"Where is she?" Emma said softly, when nobody said anything she yelled, "Regina!?"

"T-They got her," Henry groaned in pain as he walked over to Emma, He had a huge gash in his arm and his leg.

"Henry!" Emma said, she got the boy as he fell to the ground, he was bleeding a lot, he had managed to stop the wound in his shoulder but his leg was a mess.

"I tried my best," Henry mumbled, barely conscious.

"I know," Emma said softly, lily ran down the stairs the boy who she had become quite fond of.

Lily took the boy from Emma and looked at him scared, he smiled at her, "Don't worry mate, a quick swig will take care everything."

Lily couldn't help but laugh at him, she set him on the ground and ripped two large pieces from her shirt, wrapping each around the wound to stop the bleeding. She placed a hand on his cheek as she told him everything was going to be okay, she kept reassuring him, this boy had almost become her son and she was very fond of him. Though she would never admit it.

"Man overboard!" Robin screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Lily take care of Henry," Emma said to the brunette who had picked Henry up and nodded at the blonde, She took him down to the bunks so she could patch him up and cleaned the wounds.

Zelena and Emma ran to the rail to see who it was, it looked like Hook. He must've fallen off his ship, "Throw a rope! Get him up here!" She ordered.

Robin threw down a rope and jumped in the water, he was lying face down in the water, the man spun over the captain and checked his pulse, "he's barely breathing!"

Robin grabbed hold of the rope and Hook and the Emma yelled at her mates to pull him up. She pulled the rope again and grabbed Robin's hand to help him onto the boat, dropping down on her hands and knees, she tilted his head back and blew air into his slightly open mouth. It didn't take long for him to cough up the water that was in his system, he looked at the redhead worry in his eyes but she brushed his forehead and he just passed out.

"Make sure all the wounded are tended to," Emma ordered Zelena, "Robin! Get the colours changed, I don't want holes in my mast! Get every dead man and throw em overboard, any survivors of the Queen's ship, bring them to me."

Both Emma's crew members nodded their head, the said a yes cap'n and jogged off to do their job. Emma looked around for signs of the Jolly Roger, it was gone now, they've taken it. Along with her precious treasure, the most precious Emma has ever encountered. And nobody steals a pirate's treasure, especially not Emma Swan's.

"Captain!" Robin yelled, he was standing beside the blonde boy that had gotten Henry in the shoulder, he was bleeding from his stomach but he was still alive, he mumbled about please kill him, but Emma just smiled as she walked over to the boy and punched him square in the jaw. It was then that she started her interrogation.


	14. Chapter 14

"I don't know what they want!" The man screamed, he was bloody, Zelena and Robin stood on either side of him holding him against the wall as Emma slapped his back with the whip, it was a heavy long hard leather whip.

The end was long and thick, it could be compared to a snake tail, if hit hard enough leaving open wounds on one's back or other places. It was ebony, the whip was bloody from the man's was the pirate captain's favourite weapon to use, everyone knew that, there were stories of people who'd survived her lashings and still have scars on their back, sometimes she lashed people for the fun of it and left them to die wherever she hit them.

Thunder boomed from up ahead, it had been threatening to rain for a while now, and it looked like it was finally going to start pouring.

Emma Swan didn't let people escape, she killed people, she killed anyone and everyone who came and got in her way. She had no mercy, she was cold hearted, cold blooded, she was a monster and whatever Regina seemed to think it wasn't true, maybe deep down she could be kind but on the surface she was awful.

"That isn't what I asked," Emma yelled, she smacked him again and he screamed in agony, "Where did they take her!"

"I won't ever tell you," the man snarled, he screamed in pain as he was hit again, he wasn't playing nice, he was a man of the queen's army, getting things out of him would be hard.

Emma pulled a piece of paper folded neatly from her back pocket, it was a drawing of a man and a woman, looking to be his family, she could find them all she wanted. It wouldn't be hard, she was very very good at finding people, she walked over to the man's face and yanked his head back by grabbing his hair.

"This yer family?" The blonde smiled wickedly as she showed him the picture, his eyes widened and he fell into the captain's trap, she knelt down beside him and put her mouth right up against his ear.

"No please! Not my family!" He gasped as she held onto his hair tightly, "Oh god, please I'll tell you anything!" He screamed.

"What's your name?" Emma snarled into his ear, she gripped his hair tightly and yanked it harder.

When he didn't respond the pirate captain tossed the whip on the ground and pulled out a sharp knife, she drove it roughly under his fingernail, he closed his eyes and screamed out, "Erik!"

"Where's your family at?" Emma asked softly.

"They live in a small village, just outside the queen's castle," he said willing, he was bleeding all over, she had no mercy right now, she didn't care. She would drop his dead body on his family's front door, and she would get Regina back.

"Good, good now you're getting the idea," Emma smiled wickedly, "now let's try this again, Why did they take her?"

Erik grunted in pain as Emma pushed harder under his nail, The queen asked for her, Emma Swan. Captain of the Black Swan."

"She's not the captain," Emma snarled.

"She wore the hat, I assume they didn't pay attention to what she looked like," he mumbled, Emma begun pressing on the gashes on his back, he groaned in pain.

"We've been out for months looking for you, she knows what you're doing, she knows you mean to kill her, and take her throne," he laughed and spit up blood, "you? the queen?, it's a joke."

Emma narrowed her eyes and slammed his forehead into the wall roughly, "Aye, you best be on yer guard of what ye say on a pirate ship, where did they take her?"

"The queen's castle."

"Get yer lazy arses up!" Emma hollered, "hoist the colours, secure the canons, ye lazy bilge rats lets go!"

"Where to captain?" One of her crewman yelled.

"The Queen's castle," Emma yelled.

Everyone looked at her for the briefest of moments before she continued to yell at them to get to work, they knew this was a death sentence. But they were loyal to their captain, were they cowards, of course they were, but if they disobeyed, Emma would have no trouble tossing them overboard.

Everyone began running around except for Zelena, she stayed with Emma and the man, "Shall I kill him cap'n?" she asked with a toothy grin.

"No, we'll keep him alive," Emma said glaring at the man, he gave her a look of hope, "for now."

The rain began to fall, it started pouring, Emma didn't care she stood upright and looked at the man before Zelena nodded her head, listening to her captain.

He grunted as Zelena pulled him upright and tossed him forward, he stumbled and fell onto his face. His hands were bound behind his back so he banged his already bloodied face on the hardwood deck. She pulled him back on his feet and dragged him towards the cells down below, Emma walked past everyone getting the ship together, they knew if they didn't work Emma would have no problem ending their lives and would probably enjoy it.

Her face was dull, there was no emotion on her face as she walked slowly towards the stairs that led to her beloved helm, she held the whip in her hand still. It was covered in half dried blood. Her crew were working their asses off which pleased her to no end, she looked at everyone and made sure there were no slackers.

The rain water soaked them but they continued to work like dogs, like the dogs she force them to be, she had no heart, they could be drunk of their asses and if they slacked off she had no problem cracking the whip across their backs. She reached the steps and began climbing when Robin came up the steps and jogged towards her.

"Captain!" He called to get her attention, she spun around on her heels and looked him the eyes waiting for him to speak, "Hook's woken up."

"Bring him to me," Emma ordered and walked swiftly up the steps.

"Aye Cap'n," he said and went back down the stairs.

Zelena had finished locking the queen's man up and she followed Emma, "Zelena, get my jacket."

She ran down to the captain's cabin and grabbed her leather jacket, Emma was wearing a baggy quarter length shirt and the breeze was picking up, her hair blew in the wind, her eyes narrowed as she spun the wheel in the direction the were headed. He sails picked up wind and they were off, faster than the night, it was still pouring out. Emma flipped her soaking hair out of her face, her eyes filled with hatred and anger.

"Swan!" Hook yelled, he was across the deck and was running towards her, "Are you mad?"

Emma ignored him as he ran up the stairs and stood in front of her, Robin had informed him of what Emma was planning on doing, going to queen's castle, the most guarded place in all the realm. There were ships patrolling at all times, there was no way they would make it out alive, it was madness, it was insane.

"Some would say I am," Emma replied to her friend.

"Ye can't do this, it's a bloody suicide mission," Hook pleaded with her, his hooked hand was making wild gestures trying to get her to side with him, his other hand was on the wheel and Emma was now looking at him aggressively.

"You're going to let your ship and crew die?" Emma asked calmly, she continued to hold the wheel, she was calm, she knew Hook wouldn't let this go. Zelena stood a few feet behind her captain, reading charts on their next direction, she was chart man. Or chart woman. They were soaking wet, but the ink on them wouldn't rinse away and the charts were made of leather and getting them wet wasn't an issue.

"This isn't about my crew n ship Emma," Hook growled at her, his voice grew louder as the storm raged on, the thunder rumbled and the ship rocked against the waves, sea legs were now being tested.

"Do not test me Hook," Emma glared at him, yelling through the rain, she was looking at him intensely now, no longer amused by his attempts at trying to stop her, "You best watch what you say to me."

"This is about Regina," Hook yelled over the crack of thunder, it was dark out, almost as dark as night.

At that moment Emma left the wheel and it went spinning out of control, Zelena left the charts and grabbed the wheel taking control of the captain's ship. Hook moved his hand and took a step back as the blonde woman took an angry step towards him, "ye best watch what you say. Yer on my ship now pirate, you'll do well to remember who saved yer life, best remember who helped ye get yer ship back. I gave you all ya needed, and I can take it away just as easy."

Hook was silent, he gulped and swallowed, Emma had pulled out the red card. The card that meant, she wasn't joking, she was beyond serious, and she would have no problem ruining the one handed pirates life.

"To the Queen's castle," Hook mumbled, he shoved his way past Emma and walked towards the stairs, he took a step down one stair before he stopped, he turned and looked at the blonde and said quietly through the storm, he knew she'd be able to hear him, "Ye best keep yer feelings at bay, pirate's don't love, remember yer kind words?"

Emma spun around and glared at the spot where the bold man had just been standing. she couldn't get angry, she knew he was right, that was the rule, the one rule as a pirate. Never find a mate, only wenches, else it'll get complicated, she rested her hands against the rail and watched over crew, they were working hard in the rain. She had unfinished business with Regina Mill's, and she wouldn't let her mother take that away from her. Not again.


	15. Chapter 15

"Your majesty," the brunette male said, his name was Erik, that's what Regina had found out as she was dragged through the queen's castle. She had heard stories about this woman but she was much more intimidating in person than expected. The queen wore a tight fitted red dress, her hair was long and was done up in a tight bun on the top of her head. Regina had a plan, she always had a plan, now just to see if it would work, to hell with knowing. She'd figure it out.

"Who the hell is that?" The queen snarled, she spoke harshly with no mercy, her voice was cold and harsh, nothing like Emma's soft sweet voice.

"Emma Swan," He said, "She wore the captain's hat."

"Emma Swan is blonde!" Snow screamed, she walked up to the man and ripped his heart right out of his chest, she crushed it on the spot dropping the ashes on the ground and stepping right through them and walked towards Regina, "Who the hell are you?"

"Regina," She replied quietly, she was thrown onto her knees before the queen, she looked into her eyes, filled with hatred, filled with loss and sorrow, "Regina Mills."

"Cora Mills' daughter," The queen smiled, "Why were you on Emma Swan's ship?"

"I was being held a captive, my mother sold me to her, as a fee, Emma owns me," Regina explained, she looked at the ground, "but we fell in love, or at least I did.."

"Take her to the dungeon," Snow demanded, "I do not care about your love life," she dismissed Regina with a wave of her hand.

She was pulled up to her feet by a couple guards and dragged towards a long spiraling set of stairs but she fumbled down the stairs as she was roughly pulled down them. When she reached the bottom, she saw Hook's crew in one large cell together, a few of them were leaning against the bar, she saw a few faces that she had seen in combat. They hadn't any hope in their eyes, they were angry and helpless.

"I'm going to save you," Regina said to them loud enough for them to hear, the pirates yelled a 'hear hear' in agreement, "I'll get the jolly roger back! We will! Together!"

"Aye Aye!" The crew was louder now, they were all yelling and cheering, Regina was thrown against the wall.

"Shut the hell up!" The man growled, Regina felt her shoulder pop as she was thrown into the wall. She tried to move it but it hurt to much, she screamed when the man grabbed her by her bad arm and shoved her into an empty cell.

* * *

"Don't fucking touch me!" Lily screamed,

"Pass me the pin cap," Zelena ordered as she held out her hand, Emma and Hook were standing by Lily, the shard the queen had stabbed her with didn't heal, "this is going to be ugly, she's going to try to fight it."

Hook passed her the jar of pin cap, she dumped it into a bowl along with sage, gutweed and striped gilliflower, she began crushing it up so it would all mix, she had put paste in it as well, sap from a tree to make it stick together. She knew quite a bit about healing wounds, but this one was nothing she'd seen, she'd never dealt with magic before, not like this. It seemed to be seeping into her blood and freezing her from the inside. She was profusely sweating but was ice cold, her hair was starting to freeze solid, she wasn't unconscious but she was mumbling to herself.

"What's happening to her?" Henry asked, he had heard the screams from his bed that he'd been resting in, he was limping and his arm was in a sling, he saw Lily laying there and was terrified.

"She's freezing from the inside!" Zelena yelled, "I'm making a paste to put on it and it won't be pleasant, but it should stop the freezing, it will slow it down enough for her body to start functioning again."

"H-Henry?" Lily gasped, she heard the boy's voice and wondered why the hell he was out of his bed, "Why are you up? Y-Y..." She wheezed and coughed, little snowflakes came out of her throat, "You should be resting."

The boy who she'd become quite fond of stumbled to her side, he took her hand in his own and stroked her forehead, "You're going to be okay."

"Hold her down," Zelena told them.

Lily panicked at that point, as soon as they grabbed her she screamed, writhing away, "What are you doing?!" She screamed.

"This is really going to hurt dear, but I promise you'll thank me," Zelena said that with a bit of a smile, she put the paste on a cloth and yanked back her pant leg, Hook held it with his hook, and his other hand gripped her ankle. Emma was pressing on her shoulders, keeping her in place.

Zelena scraped some of the paste onto a thin piece of wood, she spread it over the cut on Lily's leg, she made sure to put it all on, it only took a few seconds before lily started screaming in pain. She was sobbing, screaming in agony, an agony that wouldn't stop, looking over at Henry she called out his name, pleading for him to come help her, he was almost crying himself. Seeing her like this killed him, he didn't know what to do, he could hear Zelena calling his name and yelling something at him but he wasn't listening he wasn't even processing what was happening.

"Henry please!" Zelena yelled again, he shook his head and looked at her, "put the juniper in her mouth, force her to eat it, it's the only thing that will keep her alive."

Henry grabbed the small jar of spotted stag juniper, he opened it and was met with an intense musky smell, it smelled awful and it looked even more awful, he did as he was told and forced it into Lily's mouth, she spit it out at him and he caught it in his hand.

"Henry please don't do this to me," Lily whined, she was writhing in pain as Emma and Hook struggled to hold her down.

"You'll die if you don't eat it," Henry pleaded with the brunette woman, he was crying now.

"Just let me die, it hurts so much," Lily cried out in pain.

"Lily, please," Henry looked at her, "Please do this for me, let me save you."

She looked at him and was crying, she opened her mouth and closed her eyes as Henry put it into her mouth, she chewed it reluctantly, but she swallowed it and screamed out in more pain. She thrashed about wildly and then all of a sudden went still, she stopped moving entirely, Henry closed his eyes tightly as he hope she would be okay.

"Henry," Emma spoke softly, "come on." she grabbed his shoulder and led him away, she led him up onto the deck towards the helm, the storm had stopped and things were calm it was quite chilly out on the deck.

Henry followed the blonde up the stairs as she walked over to her wheel she looked at him and nodded her head signalling for him to come closer. He walked over to her as she looked upon the sea from the helm, she sighed as she furrowed her brow. Henry stood nervously beside her, not sure what to expect, not sure what was going to happen, but he didn't speak or move until she did.

"I know this isn't what you wanted," Emma sighed, "I know you wanted a family, not to be living on some bloody boat with a bunch of crooks and a dumb idiot father. I wish I could have given you everything."

"It's okay," He smiled softly at her, "I understand."

"You do?" She asked, 'I just, I wanted to give you your best chance," she spoke sincerely and looked at him with sad eyes, "I gave up my own son for being what, a pirate? Nothing but a thief, hell! talk about regret."

"I.. uh," Henry paused, "I don't know what to say."

Emma stood there, silence filled the air, it soon became awkward she knew he might not take that well, he had grown up fine without her and she knew that he deserved better than this life. After all this was over she was going to make him go with Lily, she had a life, a shop, she would get him set, she's a better mother than she ever could be. Besides, Emma wasn't planning on giving up being a pirate, sure she had regrets, but nothing made her want to stop being a pirate, nothing was less painful than not giving a damn.

But that's what Emma Swan does, she hides, she runs from emotions, that's what she's always done and here, she had feelings for Regina and she got taken away. She couldn't afford to live like this, she just wanted to be free, free from everything, and that's what she found in piracy. She stood there looking out on the sea as Henry walked away, if she was going to stop him, now was her chance.

He had waited a few good minutes giving her a chance if she wanted it. Henry walked down the stairs with his head hung low, that hurt to hear, and worst of all is he wasn't sure if it was true. How did he know his mother didn't want to just use him for god knows what, that's the very thing he really did not know anything about her, he wanted to see the good in her, but what good is there if she refuses to see it herself.

* * *

It had been a few days, and every day Regina was brought before the queen and tortured to try to get information out of her, but every day Regina refused. She'd had only enough water to stay alive and all she had been given to eat was a roll of bread. She was being dragged up the stairs as three guards came running by, running towards the queen who sat in her throne, she seemed agitated and annoyed today.

"They stole it!" One of the guards yelled, it was just past nightfall and it was pitch dark outside, "The came and flanked us when the sun went down, we lost her, they stole back their ship!"

The Queen stood up and started screaming at them, calling them useless and suddenly an idea hit Regina, she was desperate to get an answer, she smiled to herself as she conceived up a plan, "I know where they're going," Regina spoke softly, but enough for everyone to hear.

The queen stopped what she was doing and looked Regina dead in the eyes, walking over to her, her gaze intensified, she looked at Regina and her lip curled into a wicked smirk, "Where?" she simply asked.

"I'll make a deal with you," Regina smiled.

"What do you want?" The queen demanded.

"I want Emma, alive, and in return you get the navigational charts," Regina said with a small laugh.

"Your Majesty shall I take her back to her cell?" The guard asked, having no idea what she was talking about he assumed that it was utter nonsense, he moved to grab Regina.

"They've gone to the Kingdom of Nydelacia," Regina said not moving when the guard grabbed her.

"Don't take her away," demanded the queen.

"Do we have an accord?" Regina asked.

"Yes I believe we do." The queen said while looking at Regina, her glare was intense and Regina looked right back glaring just as intensely, "Take her shackles off, she goes anywhere we kill her, simple as that." she laughed as Regina was unshackled, she didn't run she was no idiot, she shook Regina's hand in agreement to their new deal that had just been made.

* * *

Regina sat on the deck of the Queen's huge ship, she was inside sipping tea, or some queen bullshit like that, Regina slumped over. She hadn't changed, she'd refused the bath when offered, she didn't feel in place here, nor was she, she was in enemy territory, now all she could hope for was that Emma beat her there first. She rested her head on her hands and looked out at the sea, she thought of Emma, kissing her again, just being with her again, but she would just have to wait, and what of the rest of the crew? Had everyone made it?

As the days passed they got closer to their destination Regina began pacing back and forth, she prayed, hoped that Emma would be there already at least that would give her a fighting chance. Regina could see the Kingdom in the distance, they were less than half an hour away, it looked humongous. Sure people lived here, but they were in no way kind, they were quite awful and would probably kill you on spot if they saw you, the animals here were all over the place. This was said to be one of the most dangerous places in this realm. Poisonous bugs. Insane people. Animals that could kill you with their horns.

She saw Emma's ship off in the distance, she knew Emma was in there somewhere, she knew Emma had a head start and for the time being that was all the encouragement she needed, she waited for the queen to get off the boat. As the queen got off the boat Regina followed her, to a chest the crew had just dragged of the boat the officer of the royal guard snarled at Regina, "Get whatever you need to survive. You get in a tricky situation, I won't save you."

"Are you ready Regina?" The queen asked, she looked at Regina with a small but false smile, she didn't care for the brunette and Regina knew this. They were enemies with a common goal, each of them wanted something, and deals had been made. Deals were a common thing in this world, deals were a way of survival. Regina was very good at them, she knew the queen wouldn't play fair, but neither would she, it was all just part of the game, and as Regina walked onto solid ground, she looked around at her surroundings and got what she needed. This was only the beginning of this wretched journey, or so she was beginning to think.

**ENDof first story stay tuned for the second book! **


End file.
